Please, Don't Believe Me
by maryclairewarren
Summary: 19 Year old Tony Stark is C.E.O of Stark industries and also the head fundamental advisor of the new Avengers Initiative. He's also completely in love with Captain America. He also may or may not have a horrific past that no one is supposed to know about... but when you're living in a tower with five superheroes and one mischievous frost giant, people tend to snoop around. AU
1. Underwater

**A/N: Helllllooo everyone! I know, I know, I pulled a Sherlock and died for like 7 months, but it's all cool now, cause' *drum roll* I'm starting a whole new fic hahah…. Ha… um anyway, I'm actually trying my hnd at something that isn't LoK (so ignore my awkwardness-I swear its all just beginners nerves) and I'm actually writing slash ((since it's become my life in these 7 months. For future reference, this will be a STONY fanfiction, and while it may not be so obvious in the beginning, I just wanted to be clear. Other pairings haven't been chosen yet, yadayadayada**

**Anyway on to the important stuff. **

****NOTICE** **

**This is very very ****_VERY _****AU. It's also very OOC (for Tony) who is an absolute Avengers-fanboy. He's also 19. And not iron man. Yet. (that WILL come later). Obadiah never happened, so neither has the Ten Rings incident. (so basically he's just his regular old Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist self) He has a ****_baaaadddd_**** past, just like the real Tony Stark (at least I think so) but I dramatized it and made it a little bit worse ((because we all love us some Tony WHUMP)) Every body else should be pretty much in the same character as cannon, just more protective of our little Tony. I haven't decided on any other pairing other than stony, so I'm open to suggestions. This will be a multi-chapter fic, and I'm not sure how long it will be yet. I think that's all that I have to explain about the AU, but if you have questions, feel free to PM me or comment anything. **

**Please, Don't Believe Me **

**_"You're nothing."_**

_"Tony. You're everything to me." _

**_"You ungreatful little shi-"_**

_"You amazing, beautiful, sm-"_

**_"Nobody will ever love you." _**

_"Tony, I love you." _

**_"Expendable."_**

**_"Unwanted." _**

**_"Idiotic."_**

Tony fell to the ground in agony. "_She knows. She knows. She knows everything_." He heard people screaming his name. His friends. His family. His… Steve. But no matter how hard he tried He couldn't answer. He could only dig his nails into the cement ground and listen and watch the horrific life that he lived. Howard was right. Howard was always right.

**"Expendable."**

**"Unwanted."**

**"Idiotic."**

* * *

Tony was nervous. He bounced on his toes skittishly and twiddled his thumbs. Agent Phil Coulson, the official handler for the Avengers Initiative, gave him a judgmental glance before sending him a sympathetic nod. That wasn't helping Tony's nervousness.

Tony sent Agent Coulson another look, pleading. When Phil didn't respond, Tony finally broke, "How are you not freaking out, man?! We're about to meet _The _Bruce Banner, _the _Black Widow, _the _Hawkeye, and holy moley, Phil, we're going to meet _THE _Captain America!" Tony was basically screaming by then, finally succumbing to his excitement and nerves that had been eating away at him all day.

Phil coughed awkwardly and nodded his head behind Tony. Tony blanched. No. No way, there is no way that the cliché _"they're-right-behind-you-and-oh-that's-embarrassing"_ thing is happening when he meets his idols. He slowly turns and comes face to face- well, face to chest because goddamn it, Tony's short- with Captain America.

Captain.

Freaking.

America.

Tony's eyes widened and he backed up, so far that he would've run into Phil if he hadn't pushed Tony away. "Oh- I- uh… geez, sorry- I um, well... Hey, Mr.- um, Sir?" Tony stuttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Tony Stark."

Now, Steve had heard a lot about this Tony Stark. He was Howard's kid, after all. Apparently, he was a genius, even at his young age of nineteen. He owned Howard's company, SI, now that Howard was… dead. A pang went through his heart. Learning that all of his friends were dead and that the world still needed him to be strong and help save the world was a lot to take in, and his head was still spinning. _Bucky, Peggy, Howard, everyone. _All gone.

Steve blinks and remembers the nervous kid in front of him, staring at him like he's a dream come true. Steve smiles, he had been back in… well, back in the land of the living, for about 2 months now, and this kid that he had never met was the first one to smile at him so genuinely. Not to mention all the blushing and stuttering, which wasn't anything less than flattering. "It's so nice to meet you, Tony. No need for formalities, you can just call me Steve." He said, returning Tony's handshake.

Tony looked like he was going to pass out. Hell, Tony _felt _like he was going to pass out. Did Captain America just tell him that he could call him Steve? Is that what happened? Is Tony still alive? Tony was about to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when another face entered the large conference room.

"Sorry, sorry, I got a little held up at the airport." Bruce Banner said, placing some papers in front of Coulson.

Yeah, Tony was positive this was a dream now.

"Not a problem Dr. Banner." Phil reassured him, shaking his hand. "Dr. Banner, this is Tony Stark, our-"

"Fundamental supervisor, and our own personal genius, I've heard." Bruce gave the blushing kid a smile.

Tony's jaw dropped, "Wh- _me? _But- I, what? No, no. You're the genius, I mean, dude, your work on gamma radiation?! And- not to mention the whole green rage monster thing, which is _totally _aweso-"

"Tony. Calm." Phil chastised.

"Too late" Tony said, sitting down slowly.

Bruce, on the other hand was astonished. No one had ever complimented the Hulk, before. Not that Bruce though he deserved any, but still, the compliment was more than gratifying. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked a Bruce for a second before smiling widely, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "You, sir, can call me Tony."

"Tony, then, call me Bruce."

The arrival of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov went more smoothly, at least in Tony's case. Well, yes, he gushed over how cool it was that Natasha took down a base of 250 Middle Eastern terrorists all by herself, and yes, he nearly died when Clint told him that he'd teach him how to shoot arrows, but he didn't ramble or stutter. At least not that much.

Nick Fury had never particularly hated Tony Stark. Of course, the kid was hyper and kind of annoying, but knowing him since he was 6, Nick knew that this Tony was a lot better than the Tony he knew 3 years ago. Sure, Tony was still a little shy, shouting made him uneasy, and authority figures were something a little less than terrifying for him, but at least now he smiled and laughed often.

Barton was shamelessly bragging to Tony (and Natasha was rolling her eyes), but even she had to admit that the kid was kind of adorable in the way that he was hanging off of Clint's every word like he was the greatest person in the world.

When Fury cleared his throat, the entire room snapped to attention, even Tony, which surprised the group of superheroes, seeing as Tony seemed like a hyper child with no off-button.

"Each of you should know why you're here now. The Avengers Initiative. Started by Howard Stark, continued by us, S.H.E.I.L.D., is now being put into action. Ever since the incident in New Mexico, America has realized the need for protection. So, we've brought in you, the world's mightiest heroes. This is the entire team, minus Thor, a demigod from Asgard, who will be joining us once everything with his… brother," Fury said the simple word with distain "-Loki, is settled."

"Alright… so, what? We just sit around until the world needs us? What do we do till then?" Clint asked, obviously skeptical.

Nick responded immediately, "Yes, you wait until you need to save the world. And until then, you train. Here. At Stark's house, which is where the Avengers Initiative base will be held."

Tony looked taken aback for a second before recovering, "Yeah, um right that's chill- or um cool? With me…" He said, backing his chair away. "Let me just go… get that done." He said, already dialing numbers and walking out the door."

"All of your things have been transported to the tower." Phil added.

"And that won't be a problem for him and his family?" Clint asked, gesturing towards the door Tony left through, with an eyebrow raised.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, "He didn't read the files." She explained to everyone else, who all had incredulous looks on their faces. "Tony doesn't have a family, Clint, you should know that even without reading the files."

Clint looked guilty before muttering a simple, sad, "oh, and how old is he?"

There was a sigh at the door before tony strode in the room, "I've been nineteen for about 2 weeks. Now, I have a business meeting in, like, 10 minutes, may I go now, or…?"

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment. "Yes, Tony, you can go." Nick sighed, waving his hand towards the door.

"Thanks." He said pleasantly, smiling at the room's occupants genuinely, "It was cool meeting you guys, see y'all at home, yeah?" And with that, he waved at them and walked out.

"Wow." Natasha and Steve said at the same time. Bruce was sighing disbelievingly and Clint was just staring after the kid. "That's some kid, huh?" Steve asked. "I though you told me children nowadays were vain and snobby? Especially the rich ones?"

"They're supposed to be." Clint responded.

Phil smiled sadly at the group, "He's been through a lot, and he's changed a lot. For the better." He adds. "But Tony can be pretty nasty when he wants to be." Phil says quickly, "Just keep in mind that he basically worships the ground you guys walk on. You don't want to ruin his view of you, though it may not matter much. Tony has a way of finding good things in bad people."

And with that, the mysterious Phil Coulson left.

"I suggest that you all get to the car outside, it'll take you to the tower." Fury advised, sauntering out of the room just behind Phil.

Steve exhaled loudly, "Well, I guess that settles things." He stands and walks to the door, "Shall we?"

* * *

Arriving at the tower, Tony sighed. No, he didn't exactly want to lie to Nick, Phil, and the Avengers, but he didn't want to sit around and listen to them talk about his sob story. He was fine. It got better. Tony wished that everyone who knew would just forget about it.

He thanked Happy and got into the elevator, which quickly made its assent up to the main floor. He dully responded to Jarvis as he was greeted upon walking in the door. He took minimal notice to the heaps of bags near the rooms specifically made for each Avenger and made his way down to his workshop.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the man standing in the middle of the workshop, dressed in gold and green.

Almost.

"Er… hello?" Tony said, trying to sound nonchalant, when in reality he was a little more than freaked out. Sure, he had been in situations like this before- some business owner wanting revenge, some thief wanting money, or even crazy fans who just want to meet him- but each time was worse than the one before.

The black haired man looked at Tony slowly. "Tony Stark, I presume?" He asked, his voice not sounding nearly as sinister as he looked.

"Oh, um, yeah. Hi. That's me. And you are…?" Tony inquired, backing up slowly, trying to find the panic button that was next to the light switch in every room.

"I am Loki, Son of- well, just Loki… for now…" The man, Loki, said. Tony could feel the confusion and uncertainty in his words. Suddenly, Tony remembered something Nick had mentioned in the de-briefing.

"You're Thor's brother, right? The guy who attacked New Mexico?" Tony said, his hand behind him failing to find the button. A look of anger overtook Loki's face, and he stepped forward, coming dangerously close to Tony.

"He is _not _my brother. He _never _will be my brother again. I am a frost-giant, a monster, to _his_ people." Loki said bitterly. Tony backs up further and _finally_ finds the button, pressing it discreetly.

"Well, yeah, Rock of Ages, we all have family issues." Tony replied, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

Loki raised his eyebrow disbelievingly, "I'm no- wait, Rock of Ages?" He asks.

"Yeah, you know, like the Broadway musical? "_We built this cit_y"? _"Twisted Sister_"_?" _ Tony sighed in exasperation, "whatever, it's just a nickname… Loki."

Loki gave the 19 year old a quick smile, "I like you, Tony Stark. You're… _interesting_."

Tony reared back at that. "Interesting? Like the good kind? Or the bad? Is this you throwing shade right now? Because honestly, people say that to me al-" Tony was cut off by the sounds of the doors in the tower slamming open and shouts echoing through the halls. He winced.

The frost giant smirked lightly at him, "You're smart as well, I see. Don't you worry, Tony Stark, we'll be seeing a lot more of each-other." And with that, Loki patted Tony on the head and disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of gold dust. Tony would've been worried about the dust, but his brain was still contemplating whether seeing Loki again would be a good thing of a bad thing.

Tony stared after him. It was like everything was in slow motion. The dust dissipating, The footsteps growing closer, and most prominently, People saying his name.

He vaguely noticed the shouting coming from outside.

Tony doesn't like shouting.

It wasn't until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder that he realized he was staring at nothing but a wall. He jumped slightly. The person behind him was suddenly in front of him, and once more, Tony was face-to-chest with Steve Rogers. "Tony, _Tony_, are you alright?" His voice was muffled, almost like Tony was underwater.

Tony doesn't like being underwater.

He narrowed his eyes at the Captains worried face. "Tony, can you hear me?" Cap asked, the stifled noises coming back into Tony's brain.

"I… I don't like being underwater." Tony said tiredly, before the 19 year old collapsed entirely into Captain America's arms.

***hides behind the covers***

**I TRIED, OKAY?! I really did… *dies* **

**Anyway, I hope it was OK for everyone. I just want to put it out there that I LOVE constructive criticism and anything that y'all have to say that will make ME a better writer (for you, for me, for my school work whatever) **

**ART:!:#$:!#: !# LOOK: okay I have NO clue who drew this picture, so if anyone knows who drew it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me because I really want to give credit to the gorgeous amount of stony. I also want to ask because that's polite and all, so if anyone knows, please PM me! **


	2. Hugs

**What? Another Chapter already? And it's freaking long as hell?! Yeah, I know. This is crazzzyyy. But at the beginning of a fic I usually get really pumped and update, like, a lot. So….. um yay! I don't think I got any questions… I don't know how old steve is though. Like 25? Ish? I don't think 6 years is that big of an age gap (especially considering when Stony is with Tony as like 35) and though it sounds kind of pedophile-y I think that age is just a number :P **

**But anyway, I added a surprise character, for no other reason than because I like him. ITS MINE I SHALL DO WHAT I WISH WITH IT. **

**ALLLLSOO if you have any suggestions/ideas/comments on what ****YOU ****would like to see happen in this story don't be afraid to tell mama maryclaire! **

** So a slightly less creepy note… Onwards! **

**Disclaimer: I offered to sell my soul to the devil for the Avengers but he won't give them up so… yeah, I don't own them (yet.)**

_"Oh my god, what the fu-"_

_"Is he alright?" _

_"Who the he-" _

_"Someone get the camera feed from the workshop, pronto-" _

_"Is he dead?" _

_"No, Clint, Geez! Wh-"_

_"Can everyone just calm down and tell me why Tony Stark is cuddling with Steve Rogers?" _

_"With all due respect, this is _hardly_ cuddling, Agent." _

_"Not the point, Captain." _

Tony was cuddling with Captain America.

Tony was cuddling with Captain America?

Tony screamed.

Well, he tried to scream, but for some reason, it didn't go through to the real world. It sort of just bounced off the walls of his mind and echoed back around. Tony recognized the crippling tiredness. He was no stranger to this feeling. Even at his young age, with all of the drama around finding the Avengers placements; figuring out how to get them into New York, how to convince them to be a part of the team, all the while still running a multi-billion dollar company… yeah, tiredness and Tony were old friends by now. Tony sighed deeply, tried to tune back in to the conversations around him. He could vaguely feel someone playing with the hair on the back of his neck, but he dismissed it.

_"Bruce, what's going on? Can you tell?" _

There was a sigh of frustration, _"I don't know, Steve. I have a good pulse, but his BP is unnaturally low." _

_"BP?"_

Blood Pressure.

_"Blood Pressure, Clint." _

_"Is that… bad?" _

It could be, if they were worried about his future health.

_"Not Particularly. It's not why he's unconscious, that's for sure."_

_"I can't believe that son of a bit-" _

_"Clint, we don't even know who did this." _

_"Nat, no one gives a sh-" _

Tony laughed. Or… he tried to.

_"Is he waking up?" _

_"Was that a groan?" _

_"Was that just you breathing?"_

_"No, it was definitely Tony." _

_"Tony? Tony, can you hear us?" _

_"Tony?" _

And then suddenly, Tony was back in his body. He noted the warmness of whatever was around him and snuggled closer to it. "Unfh. Goodness gracious that freaking _hurts._" Tony complains groggily, his head starting to pound at all of the noise and lights.

"Tony!" A deep voice _way _too close to his ear yelled.

"Holy cow!" Tony screeches, noticing his position exactly, and falling backwards, hitting the carpet with a soft thump, blushing furiously.

He was _actually _cuddling with Captain America. Like, bridal style-neck nuzzle-snuggle. Tony stared at the people around him with wide eyes, trying to avoid the Captains concerned gaze. "Um- what… what the heck happened?" Tony asked hesitantly.

The group of superheroes stared at him for a moment before Bruce stepped forward, and soothingly asked, "What do you remember, Tony?"

Tony shut his eyes tightly and scrunched his nose, "I… um, don't… Rock of Ages. He thinks I'm interesting. He'll be back." Tony reiterated, laughing a little before it sent a wave of pain through his temples. "Gosh darn it what did he do?"

"Who?" Clint asked immediately, but Bruce held up his hand. He gave Tony an inquisitive look, "Did _he_ do anything? I was starting to assume you just feinted."

Tony blushed. "That's… that's actually a possibility." He sighed. "That's so lame, though! I could've at least been knocked out by like a toaster or anything slightly less humiliating."

The tension in the room slipped, Clint guffawing on the ground, Natasha, Steve, and eventually Bruce fell into laughter while Tony pouted.

The laughter immediately stopped when a new voice rang out from the elevator. "Anthony Edward Stark your scrawny ass better not be injured or so help me god-"

"Rhodey!" Tony all but squealed, trying to get up from the ground. But a large hand kept him on the ground and the heroes around him gave him forbidding looks. Tony sighed and opted to keep everyone happy by calling, "We're in here!"

James Rhodes walked in on… well, an interesting sight. Number one, Captain America was sitting on the floor next to his best friend. Number two; there were two very well known assassins in the room. And three- "Tony isn't that the guy you have all of those science posters of?" He asked, looking directly at Bruce. "How'd you get to meet him? And why does that guy look like Steve Rogers? Are you paying him? Did your life sized cardboard cut out of Captain America break?" Rhodey was confused.

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled. "He's lying." Tony muttered, glaring darkly at the Cadet. "Why don't you make yourself useful for once and help me up?"

The Avengers raised their eyebrows, Steve and Bruce were both gaping, and Natasha and Clint were both surprised Tony was being so rude.

Rhodey just smirked at the 19 year old kid. "Up and at em', kiddo." He laughs.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. You're 2 months older than me, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're just 129 pounds and 5'9'', Tony. And that face, it just makes people want to-" The cadet is cut off as he pulls Tony off the ground easily.

"Punch me?" Tony banters.

"Well, yes. But I was going to say protect you. You're just so small and vulnerable. Like a kitten." Rhodey says, stroking his hair playfully.

Tony glares at him. "I'm not a kitten." He knocks James' hand off his head and tries to take a step forward.

And then nearly face planted.

"Whoa there, little tike." Clint says, catching him and straightening him up.

Tony stares for a moment before a disgusted look comes over his face. "I'm not that short, I'm barely shorter than you! There are centimeters, Clint! Centimeters between us!" Tony shrieks, narrowing his eyes.

"I take pride in those Centimeters, small stuff." Clint smirks.

Tony huffs and looks at Rhodey's amused face. "I blame you completely for this."

Rhodey shrugs. "You love me."

* * *

While the rest of the Avengers and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. were still asking him question after question about what and _who _happened, Tony just wanted them to understand that he had no clue whatsoever. He remembers pieces, like the voice, the nickname, and certain ominous words that left him obviously freaked out, but not much other than that. Don't they believe that if he knew anything, that he'd tell them? Does Tony look like the kind of guy that _wants _a potential psycho killer after him?

Tony sighs and hits his head against the counter as some woman named Agent Hill asks him more questions.

"Okay, that's enough, Agent Hill. He's told you all he knows." Steve says, and yes, thank goodness Steve is in Tony's corner this time. Because really, who's going to say no to Captain America?

"Bu-" The woman interjects but Clint gives her a dirty look.

"He's done now, Maria." Clint says darkly.

And she left without a word. Suddenly, Tony is really glad that these people chose to be on his side: these great, amazing, scary and terrifying people.

* * *

Clint Barton has learned a lot about Tony Stark in the one week that he has stayed in the tower. Tony Stark likes coffee, likes working in his workshop until ungodly hours of the night, likes his robots, and Tony Stark really likes Captain America.

Clint has also learned other things. Tony Stark doesn't like loud noises, he doesn't like being left behind, he doesn't like being vulnerable or called short, and he really doesn't like Howard Stark.

Clint is an assassin, after all. It's his job to observe and draw the correct conclusions. To be honest, though, it doesn't take a master assassin to know these facts. Whenever Howard Stark is mentioned, Tony shuts down. His eyes go to the ground, his hands clasp behind his back and he doesn't talk. It's like he's trained or something. So, to keep the kid happy, the Avengers agreed that Howard Stark wasn't to be spoken of. Cap had said himself that Howard wasn't a good guy even in his day, and Coulson himself had added that after the loss of the good captain, Howard had only gotten worse.

Natasha wanted to hack in the system to figure out more, she even recruited Agent Coulson to help. Coulson's harsh reply surprised us all.

He had seethed, "None of you will be hacking into _anything_ that has to do with Tony Stark. It's none of your business. If your lucky, maybe one day he'll feel comfortable enough to tell you about his past on his own. If you do _this_ and he figures out you invaded his privacy so blatantly… he'll never forgive you. And I know _none_ of you want that."

And with that he walked away from them, disappointment pungent in the air.

Of course, we all had our suspicions.

* * *

Tony was leaning against the counter, his hair ruffled by a rough night's sleep. Thinking about it, just about every night he slept was a rough night. Either he couldn't fall asleep, or nightmares riddled his dreams.

Bruce took in the adorable sight in front of him. Tony, in nothing but Captain America pajama pants, was staring off into space, looking rumbled. Bruce smiled at the sight, but then groaning upon seeing the time. "Um, Tony?"

Tony didn't move.

"Er… Tony?" Bruce said again, now waving a face in front of the teens eyes.

Tony jumped and his eyes snapped open. "WH- oh hey Bruce." He said, a tired smile appearing on his face. "What's up?" He yawned but kept smiling.

"Why are you drinking coffee at three in the morning?" Bruce asked, leaning against the opposing counter.

"I just couldn't sleep, you know? Happens every once in a while." Tony said, sounding amused. "I'll probably just do some work until I get tired."

"You _already_ look tired, Tony." Bruce pointed out. Bruce knew the kid didn't get enough sleep. Anyone could tell by the dark color under his young eyes. Bruce wanted to talk to him about his sleeping habits, as a doctor and as Tony's friend. "If you're having trouble sleeping Tony, I can always giv-" Bruce was cut off by Tony.

"Look, Bruce I appreciate the effort, but I'm fine, okay? Loosing a little sleep won't kill me." Tony said, obviously annoyed. His usually bright and happy aura was hanging by a thread, so Bruce backed off.

"Okay then, Tony, just try to get some sleep, yeah?" He gave the kid a smile, ruffled his hair a little more and walked out of the room.

Tony vaguely noted his departure. He finally straightened himself out after finishing the coffee in his hands. When he moved to pour more in the mug, he ran straight into someone's chest.

Well, that could only be one person.

"Sorry, Cap, I didn't see yo-" Tony stopped talking once he realized that the person he ran into was not Steve.

* * *

Steve woke up to a scream.

Back in the 1940's, this would've been completely normal for Steve, PTSD and nightmares weren't strangers to him and the other soldiers in his regiment. In any other circumstance, Steve would've brushed it off and gone back to bed. But this time was different. He recognized that scream.

"Tony!" He yelled, and jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen; where he heard the scream. Steve heard the footsteps behind him, but he didn't acknowledge them just yet, knowing it was probably one of his teammates.

When he reached the kitchen, Steve saw red. A _huge _man was holding Tony's wrist and little Tony was looking like Tony always does, adorable and in need of protection. Steve grabbed the man by the arm and, though it was way more difficult then it would've with a normal human, and shoved him against the wall.

The man growled.

No, he didn't make an angry grumbling noise or anything, he actually _growled _at Steve. Steve heard this along with a metallic sheering sound that made Steve want to cringe and cover his ears. He also heard Tony yelling. Steve's eyes widened at the elongated, metal claws ripping from the opposing man's knuckles.

"Steve! Please, stop! Logan! C'mon guys cut it out!" Tony was pleading. Steve looked over to where Clint was psychically holding Tony back. "Steve let him go he's my friend!"

The growling man had stopped, also diverting his attention to Tony. "Let him go, Katniss, he's only gun' hurt his fucking self."

"Logan." Clint muttered. "Might as well let him go, Cap. He's no danger— as long as he decides your worthy enough for his presence.

"Guys, be nice, please." Tony said awkwardly, brushing himself off as Clint let him go. Clint smiled apologetically at Tony before heading back to his room, Natasha, who must've been there the entire time (and this is about the time that Tony realizes that Nat could easily figure out some pretty messed up stuff about Tony just by doing that whole silent-walk-y thing), following closely behind.

Steve let Logan go after contemplating Clint's words. Steve narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Logan. "You hurt him-" Steve said quietly, jerking his head towards Tony, "and I end you." Logan smiled, amused.

"You got it, sunshine."

Steve dropped his hand from Logan's chest and strode over to Tony, who was still looking disheveled and upset. "Are you okay, Tony?" He asked softly, putting his hand behind Tony's neck and checking for any injuries, "He didn't hurt you?"

Tony blushed and shook his head, "No, Steve, Logan's my friend."

"I don't know if I'd say friends…" Logan said, and Steve was about to snap at him for being rude, but Tony replied.

"Hey! Appreciate me, you jerk."

Logan just smiled fondly, "I'm gun' go count some sheep, bud. Fifth door on the right?"

"You got it, dude." Tony grinned.

"Oh, and uh, Captain Blondie?" Logan taunts.

Steve glared over his shoulder.

"It seems like you and I will be team-mates until that demi-god comes back into town."

"Wait, _what_?" Steve asks, but Logan's already gone. Steve gives Tony a questioning look, but Tony just shakes his head and shrugs.

That leaves Steve looking at Tony with a small grin on his face, tilting his head.

"What's that look for?" Tony asks, blushing again. He curses himself. Why can't he keep his cool around this man? _Oh maybe because he's literally perfect in every single way and you've been in love with him ever sense your were five even though Howard told you- _

Tony shuddered and blocked that away. No Howard. No more.

Steve sighed, "The first day we met, Coulson said that you have a way of finding the good in the worst of people, and I'm beginning to think he's absolutely right."

Tony blushed even harder and scratched the back of his neck. "Logan's a really good guy, Steve. He's just had a lot of dumb… _stupid _stuff happen to him."

Steve leaned against the counter with Tony. "Like what?"

Tony clenched his jaw, not wanting to gossip about Logan, but also not wanting to lie to the Captain. Tony figured that Cap would've figured out eventually anyway by reading Logan's "team-mate" file. "You know what happened to you right? The serum, needles, pain, stuff like that?" Tony asked hesitantly. Steve nodded. "Well, that's what happened to Logan. But they didn't ask him first. And he wasn't meant for anything other than an experiment that could potentially become their own personal weapon." Tony gritted out.

Steve could see Tony's hands shaking. Steve didn't feel bad for questioning Logan, but at least now he understood were the mutant was coming from. Steve grabbed Tony's quaking hands and gave him a smile. "You should really get some sleep, Tony." Steve offered, trying to calm him down.

"…I can't" Tony muttered.

"Sure yo-"

Tony's breathing picked up along with his heart rate. "No, Steve, I can't! I'm an Insomniac! And I have PTSD and I can't fall asleep and eve when I can I just have nightmares and they freaking _hurt _i mean how can nightmares be so freaking _real_?! I don't get it, St-"

Steve Rogers watched as the boy in front of him fell apart. He had seen it all the time in the army. He had _felt _this in the army. Steve said nothing, moving the teens hands to behind Steve's neck, while Steve grabbed Tony from the middle and just hugged him.

Tony didn't really remember what hugs like this felt like.

These were Jarvis hugs. From 10 years ago when his mother died, from when his father got too drunk, too upset, from when Howard lost control. Jarvis was there at the end with these hugs. He was there with these hugs and "I'm sorry, Mr. Tony. So so sorry, Mr. Tony."

Tony liked this.

Steve felt the resistance and tension in Tony's body fade away, and finally, Tony grabbed back and dug his nails into Steve's shoulder blades (which really would've hurt if Steve didn't have the serum). They stood like that for a while. "Tony, are you alright now?" He asked timidly.

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony?" He asked softly.

Still no answer. Steve was about to shake the kid when he heard the soft snore. Steve laughed quietly and slowly and gracefully picked Tony up, and laid him on the couch. Steve tried to stand back up, but Tony wouldn't let him go. Steve was in the middle of prying them off when Tony whimpered.

"Don't. Please?" Tony's eyes were barely open but Steve knew the endearing look was directed towards him.

Steve sighed, knowing he couldn't possibly defy the laws of the puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah, okay Tony." Steve went to sit on the floor, but Tony sleepily pulled him onto the couch next to him. "T-tony, I-" Steve stuttered, glad that the darkness of the room concealed his blush.

"It s'ok." Tony slurred, putting his cold nose into Steve's neck.

Steve sighed again, knowing he wouldn't be winning this battle. "Fine, Tony, go to bed." He said quietly.

Steve exhaled silently while looking closely at the sleeping kid beside him.

_Kid. _

Yes, Steve. Kid. Good thing you see him like a little brother, right?

_Right?_

* * *

"Well, not that this isn't adorable, but I'm afraid it's time for Blondie to start raining sunshine down on America about now."

"Logan!"

"What?"

"Nat was going to get a picture!"

Steve opened his eyes and they immediately rolled at the stupidity of his entire team. Yes, he realized that his position with Tony was… not normal, but they all knew about Tony's sleeping problems, and if that's what it took to make the kid sleep, then so be it.

_Kid. Kid. Kid. _

Tony heard the voices speaking around him, but he just chose to ignore them. At least until the warmth that was surrounding him suddenly left. He let out an unhappy moan and clutched the couch tighter, missing the warmth.

The room around him was suddenly silent. Tony felt a blanket being placed over him (not as warm as he was before, but it was better than nothing) and heard them tip toeing away. With that, Tony let sleep take over him again.

Natasha steps forward and Steve realizes for the first time that she's in her Black Widow get up, "Logan wasn't lying when he said we needed to get a move on. Coulson said that something's heading for Earth, and it's coming _fast_."


	3. Babysitters

**A/N: Helllllooooo everyone! I'll try to keep this AN short (I failed (this actually might be (((no it actually is))) the longest one yet)) and sweet since they usually tend to drag on. I'm trying to post a chapter everyday (at least for the next week seeing as I wont have any school) but I'm not sure how easily I'll be able to keep that up. I have drivers ed this week from 7:30 (in the freaking morning) to 2-ish. And my school is 30 minutes away so I get to wake up at 6, yay. But, on the bright side, I'll have no homework and I'll be getting home and hour and a half before I do on regular school days so that's good. I also had to change around a few tags, just for the story's sake. I think some of y'all might be a little upset, but I did what I had to.**

**SO LISTEN TO BE BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT: THERE WAS SOME CONFUSION ABOUT WHEN THIS TAKES PLACE. THIS IS AFTER THE AVENGERS (movie) THE DIFFERENCE IS, TONY AND THOR WEREN'T THERE YET (that's why all of the other avengers knew each other from the beginning) LOKI ESCAPED ATTACKED, YADAYADA. LOKI'S CREEPY AND ALL THAT JAZZ. OH, AND HE'S STILL PISSED AT EVERYONE BECAUSE DAMN IT HE JUST WANTED TO RULE THE WORLD.**

**Er um and I'm not sure how anybody's going to feel about the new mayhaps pairing I put in here. If y'all hate it I can change it, (I don't even ship them, really) I just thought that their characters fit together better in this fic :P**

**IMPORTANT: Natasha uses a few Hungarian words in the chapter so I'll just go ahead and translate in case I forget to down below. **

**Cica- Kitten**

**Édesem- Sweetheart **

**Kis cica- Little Kitten**

**Kicsi- Little one**

**Also, did y'all know that the fastest Rubik's cube solver did it in 5 seconds? Tony's best time is around 10 (according to me) I did math for this chapter… praise me. **

**Reviews are my crack, so please, please feed my addiction (the more reviews, the faster I write!)**

**As for this, comment, follow, favorite, send me copious amounts of food, petition against ever waking up before 9:30, and drink more coca-cola. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark or Steve Rogers or any of the Avengers characters, but I'm saving up my allowance!**

**Oh and I also don't own Jimmy Neutron. I don't know if I have to add that or not but yay for 90's Nickelodeon references! **

Steve's concerned.

Steve's never exactly been good at relationships. Sure, Steve was nice to strangers and was a good friend, but when it comes to feelings and romance, Steve falls short. Everyone knows the story of Captain America's lost love, Peggy Carter. No one knows the story of Steve Rogers' non-existent love life. Frankly, Steve would rather keep it that way; Especially the whole part where he's only interested in men.

Okay, so yes, he knows it's "okay to be gay" nowadays, but Steve was still skeptical. And for a while, Steve was okay with being alone in the closet. It was peaceful of sorts, and while it's bitterly lonely in there, it's also safe.

But, all good (or in the case, "all OKAY") things end eventually.

Yeah, then Steve met Tony Stark.

"So, what? We're just going to leave Tony-" _innocent, tiny, meek, vulnerable Tony _"-here alone while a giant something is about to hit Albany?" Steve questioned darkly.

"Cap, we get it, none of us like leaving Tony behind, especially when there's danger around, but you have to think about it logically. No one even knows about Tony's involvement with the Avengers yet." Natasha gave him a sympathetic glance.

"What about that psycho who was in here?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"There are agents posted throughout the entire building, it doesn't matter if Tony doesn't know about them. If hey hear, see, or even just have a bad feeling about _anything_, they'll be up here within a minute." Clint pointed out.

Steve ran a hand down his face. "I don't like this."

Bruce put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Neither do we. Albany's three hours away-"

"Which means we need to _go." _Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"-Which means that Tony's safer here." Natasha finished for Bruce, glaring at Logan.

"I should go tell him that we're lea-" Steve got up to go say goodbye to Tony.

"No, no, no. We all know how you succumb to the puppy eyes, Steve." Natasha laughed, "I'll go. I want to see my _kis cica _anyway."

Logan's face scrunched up, "see your _what_?"

"Little kitten." Clint translated, picking a hair off of one of his arrows.

* * *

Tony Stark woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder, and a loving smile.

As soon as Natasha realized that her tough façade was slipping, she covered her adoring smile, but Tony still have her a knowing smile. "_Cica, _the others and I are leaving now, but you should sleep more. Okay, _édesem_?"

"What?!" Tony yells, but Natasha shushes him.

"We just got called in for some routine mission. No big deal." Nat sighed and tilted her head. "Sleep more, please, _cica_?"

"No way! How the heck do you guys expect me to sleep while you-" Tony stopped when Natasha stuck a small needle into the back of his neck. "Did you just- oh my god… you…jerk..." Tony scowled at her, realizing just what she'd done.

"I'm sorry, _kicsi._ You need to sleep more." Natasha carded her fingers through his soft hair. She gave him another one of those loving smiles.

"Wait. What're you call'n me?" Tony asks, his eyes suddenly bleary. Natasha laughed and Tony suddenly realized, "You're real gorgeous, Nat, like _woah. _S'no wonder why Bruce like s'you, huh?"

Natasha, for once, look astonished. "_Wha-_"

"Oh. –was prab'ly not s-posed to tell you that. Forget that, m'kay?" Tony says with an amused smile gracing his face. "I gu's I should go t'sleep now."

"Yeah, Tony_._ See you soon, _édesem_." Natasha kissed his forehead, almost automatically, surprising herself.

Yet, she still smiled as she left the room… _Bruce, huh?_

* * *

Four hours later, and Hulk was confused.

Avengers win.

Good?

No?

Birdman looked unhappy.

Wolf-man looked mad.

Wolf-man always mad.

Pretty lady was being pretty.

Pretty lady looked unhappy like Birdman.

Hulk no like.

* * *

"Hulk, we need Bruce back." Clint tried for the third time.

Hulk narrowed his eyes at Clint and sat down. "No."

Clint groaned and flopped onto his back, "That's it! Someone else try!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "Hulk," She addresses and all of his attention is on her. "Can we _please _have Bruce back? We need him to help us. Tony might be in danger, Hulk."

Hulk's eyes softened as much as they possibly could. "Little one hurt?"

"Maybe. That's why it's very important that we get Bruce back." Natasha said soothingly.

"Ok then. Bruce help little man."

* * *

_"The boy genius must pay. Three days. Three days. Three-" _

The automated voice was cut off by Steve's shield.

* * *

Steve grimaced, listening to his teammates bicker. "Everyone listen up!" He said loudly. "There is no way that _this_-" The Captain pointed at the lone, small drone that had relayed a somewhat terrifying message, "-was an accident."

"Thank you for clearing that up Captain obvious." Logan retorted, an easy glare settled on his face. "Now, I think it's high time we get our asses, or somebody's ass back to New York. You know, the place were Tony is. You know Tony, the guy who that fucking thing is threatening?" Logan ground out.

Steve stepped forward, "Do you have a problem with me, Wolverine?"

"Yes, Captain, I happen to have a problem with all people who let innocent kids be in danger. And when that kid in Tony Stark-"

"Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care about his wellbeing. I'm not the one who gave him a heart att-"

Natasha yelled, "Boys!" The two fuming men turned to look at her, glares still marring their faces. She narrowed her eyes right back at them as she helped a newly clothed Bruce to his feet. "While watching you two fight would be a joy on any other day, right now is not the time."

"Do we even know that it's about Tony?" Bruce questioned, not moving from his crouch next to the drone.

"What other _boy genius_ would it be, Jimmy Neutron?" Clint scoffed, and then continued to laugh while the rest of the group glared at him. "-Okay, fine. Not joking time, gotcha." He muttered, going back to searching the robot.

Steve exhaled and walked away from the infuriating mutant. "We just need to figure out who sent this shit. That, and I want someone always with Tony. One of us, no exceptions."

Clint sighed, "He's going to _hate _that."

"I'd rather him be unhappy than unsafe." Steve said quietly, a round of resounding grunts of agreement.

* * *

"No." Tony glared at the team in front of him.

"Tony-" Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No! This is stupid! I don't need a babysitter, Steve."

"Tony someone is threatening you-"

"Um, okay. Number one, we don't even know if that thing was talking about me. Number two, this kind of stuff happens all the time!"

Logan stepped forward and crossed his arms, "It does?"

Tony stepped back from his menacing stance, looking nervous, "I-I mean, it sort of comes with the territory… y-you know…"

Logan sighed, his stance loosening and his eyes flickering to the ground. "I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to-" Tony cut Logan off with wide eyes.

"It's okay, I know you didn't. It's okay." Tony sputtered.

"You didn't mean to _what_, Logan?" Natasha inquired, leaning towards him.

Logan clenched his hands, "It's nothing. It's nobody's business." He said lowly.

Phil Coulson, who had been called in not 10 minutes ago, walked into the room. "Logan's right, whatever he has done _this time_ is of no consequence. What is important is that someone is after you, Tony."

Tony groaned, "How can you be sure?"

Phil gestured to the door, "We have some friends here who has some information."

First, a large blonde man, dressed in royal armor and a red cape. He had a large smile on his face, and Steve was 90% sure this was the demigod, Thor.

The smaller man, traveling closely behind had black hair and a prominent smirk on his face. For some reason, this didn't settle right with Steve.

He soon found out why.

The second he saw the second man coming through the door, Tony recognized him. He gasped, "Rock of ages?"

The entire room turned towards him. The man's smirk grew ten fold and he took a step closer to Tony, only to be cut of by three fuming men. "Rock of ages?" Phil questioned Tony, "As in, the person who confronted you in your workshop?"

A new voice rang out, one that was actually familiar to Tony, "Yes, that would be me, Loki, frost-giant monster, betrayer of worlds, malevolent thief, etcetera, etcetera." He said sarcastically. "Can't say I like being back on this dreadful planet, but I can't complain about seeing _you, _Anthony." He said, making Tony shiver.

"Um, yeah, okay." Tony sputtered, uncomfortable with the way Loki said his name.

Steve's entire body tensed, moving so that he blocked Tony from Loki's view. "I want him gone, Phil."

Loki smiled. "You want me gone now, okay. But I assure you Captain, in three days time, well, I think you know what'll happen." Loki moved his head so he could see Tony once more. "See you soon, Anthony."

And he disappeared once again.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Tony asked timidly, moving so that his head was just brushing against Steve's shoulder.

Steve resisted the urge to grab him and not let him go until all the dangers of the world disappeared.

(This wasn't the first time he had to resist this urge)

* * *

Tony doesn't like having a babysitter.

It's not that Tony didn't like spending time with the Avengers, it's just that they thought he was so dang vulnerable (and yeah, maybe he is, but he didn't like being treated like a child).

Like right now, it was Steve's time to "babysit" Tony, so after deciding to show Steve some great movies that he missed, they were sitting on the couch watching Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Tony was on the ground, leaning against Steve's jean-clad leg and nuzzling his nose against it every so often, subconsciously, while also playing with a Rubik's cube that he had solved at _least_ 90 times within the 30 minutes the movie had been going on. Steve, on the other hand was completely engrossed in the movie.

At the same time, Steve's hand was in Tony's hair, playing with it like Tony liked. Steve was also glaring at Logan, whose hand was tracing one of Tony's hand's wrinkles, causing Tony to giggle like a child every now and then. Steve resisted the urge to punch Logan in the face and tell him that only _he _could touch Tony so intimately.

Wow.

Steve groans silently. He's never acted like this in a relationship. Not that he and Tony are in a relationship… because they're _not_. Steve doesn't even _want _that. At least, he shouldn't.

* * *

Their "three days" were up quickly.

Steve didn't like the eerie silence that consumed the tower. Steve stopped suddenly, causing Tony to run into his back. Steve smiled apologetically and Tony shrugged, still looking scared.

Tony had somewhat become his shadow since Loki's disappearance. Tony wasn't sleeping. It had gotten so bad last night that Steve had to have Bruce administer a sedative, and Tony hadn't talked much since.

Maybe he was just scared, which is understandable, maybe he's angry at us for last night, or maybe it's a mixture of both.

They were sitting at the breakfast bar when it started raining chitauri.

* * *

Tony Stark was sitting on the couch in his workshop and his new security guard, Clint stood next to him, quiver tied to his back and bow in hand. The large T.V. in front of them was on Tony's personal cameras he had placed throughout the city, along with three extra ones along the top that were cameras embedded in Logan, Thor, and Steve's suits. Logan's was already busted, the top right screen showing nothing but a fuzzy blur. He had been pushed off a roof onto a car two floors below, but he had assured them through his communicator that he was fine, but his camera had gotten smashed during the twenty-five foot fall.

"Why is this taking so long, did it take this long the last time they attacked?" Tony asked, rocking back and forth on the couch.

"There weren't this many last time." Clint said, bouncing on his toes, acting fidgety. Of course, Tony knew that Clint should be out there, helping. But the team had other plans and they agreed that Tony needed a protector. ("They" meaning everyone but Tony.)

"I just don't understand why you're here and not out there. I'm perfectly _fine_, aren't I?" Tony questioned, watching the screen intently. When he didn't get an answer he looked over to see Clint-

On the floor.

Crumpled.

"Clint… this isn't a funny joke…" Tony said, getting up slowly. Then the lights in the workshop went out. Tony froze, letting his eyes adjust and then surveyed the dark workshop. His eyes easily spotted the panic button, which was just beyond the glass door, were a ray of light was shining through indicating the light switch. He took one step forward, slowly, before breaking out into a run towards the panic button. He was just seconds to the light. _He could make it. He was going to-"_

Two strong arms grasped Tony at the waist, dragging him back into the darkness.


	4. Talking

**OKAY. is literally a dick. I mean no offense I was born and raised here but if I put in line breaks, can we please acknowledge them? No? of course not. Cause' you're a dick. **

**I'm sorry for the confusion for some of you guys, apparently fanficion doesn't like to see my line breaks so I'll just have to copy&paste the story now. :P I suggest reading this on AO3 (I edit more over there) but if this is the only place you really like reading than that's okay, just keep in mind that it's so much harder for me to edit the story this way D: ugh. I'm just annoyed now so, whateva. **

**Helllllllooo anyway guys. This is a short chapter and its late (I'm sorry) I'm just really stressed out right now so I'm not going to promise anything. If not every day, it will be every other day, even if its updated at 11:50 like this one :P I don't have that much to say about this chapter except it might have trigger warnings for child abuse and alcohol abuse and some implied stuff. **

**Reviews make the sun shine (unless youre like me and love rain, in which case it makes it rain harder) and kudos, favorites, bookmarks , etc they just make me want to werk it all over (and I cant twerk so its / funny)**

**ANYWAYS. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, yeah it sucks, and yeah I'm depressed.**

Logan was halfway through ripping apart a chitauri it completely stopped fighting and went limp against his claws. The same thing happened to all of the surrounding chitauri.

Logan let out a laugh of disbelief. "Your fights always that easy?" He calls over to Steve, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Steve rolls his eyes and responded, "Well, for some reason, these guys tend to back out of a fight pretty early." He was alluding to the first battle he had encountered with the chitauri.

"I don't know about this Steve, this isn't right. Last time they collapsed because Hulk threw the missile into the vortex, remember?" Natasha said, sighing heavily. She held her hand to her ear, activating the communicator, "Clint, hey, you just saw all of that, right?" Natasha was silent for a moment before talking again, "Clint?"

Another moment.

She made eye contact with Steve. "Clint, Tony, are you there?"

"You see how the boy holds them together? He's their anchor." The man smirked maliciously.

"Yes, yes. It's absolutely perfect. Flawless in fact." Loki smiled, his hands already twitching in anticipation.

"You tear apart the Avengers-"

"By tearing the child apart." Loki finished.

"Exactly."

"Natasha." Steve growled when she wouldn't answer his question.

He activated his own communicator, "Tony, respond now." There was no response save for the soft ringing that had been going through his head ever since Natasha shot her gun too close to his ear. "Tony, that's an order." He said violently, his growl rivaling Logan's.

He looked at Logan and Natasha, the only two teammates in sight. Thor had been gone on his first "post-battle Hulk duty" with an excited smile, but Steve was sure that he wouldn't be so bubbly when he got back.

(Hulk duty was kind of terrifying)

Natasha's eyes flickered so quickly Steve nearly missed it. But he caught the emotion. Fear.

His heart stuttered and his breathing quickened, coming out shallow. Somewhere in Steve's mind, he wondered if this was what hulking out felt like.

That thought was quickly pushed away, soon the only thing Steve was thinking was "_Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony" _Maybe the occasionally Clint, but Tony was top priority in his mind. Clint could handle himself easily. Clint had survived through torture and beatings and spy training. From what Steve had gathered, Tony had barely even survived his childhood.

He could hear Logan behind him, Natasha probably following (but she was always silent, so hearing her footsteps was difficult). After what was probably the longest run of Steve's life, they made it into the tower, which seemed to not have too much damage.

The entry room was silent, which was never the case seeing as the entry way was completely open to the living room, den, and kitchen & bar area. Steve inhaled deeply before calling out, "Tony? Clint?"

There was a long pause of silence before that strange, deep, oddly accented voice pierced the air, "Well, Captain, I can't say I'm not surprised. You've always had a knack for coming in and ruining my fun."

Steve clenched his hands and bit his nails into his hands to keep from screaming in rage. "Where are they?" His voice shook with rage, his entire body shaking with it.

"They're exactly where you left them, Captain." Loki smiled.

_This isn't real. This can't possibly be real. He's not here. He's not alive. _

_He's not here._

_He's not alive. _

_Howard is not here. _

_Howard is not alive. _

_But it felt real. Tony knew this day like the back of his hand. It was his 8__th__ birthday. His mother was drunk, like always. Howard was busy, like always. Jarvis had made him his favorite breakfast, told him happy birthday, and gave him a hug. But then Jarvis had other things to do. And Tony was lonely and bored, a normal thing for a 7 year old living in a mansion with 210 acres and no one to play with. _

_Tony knew that he wasn't supposed to be lonely or bored, because being bored meant he wasn't studying and not studying meant he was being stupid. _

_Howard didn't like stupid people. _

_Maybe that's why Howard didn't like Tony. _

_Tony went for his mother first. At least she talked to him when she was drunk._

_Tony liked when she talked to him._

_ She would pet his hair and tell him to never fall in love, or to never have children, because they only ruined good things. _

_Tony didn't think she meant it. _

_But this time his mother's door was locked. So Tony sighed and walked away from the door slowly. He knew not to knock. _

_The next day, Tony was in his room studying when he heard several screams ring throughout his house. He was getting up to investigate when his bedroom door was swung open so fast it made a large hole the wall that it slammed into. _

_"You." A shaking finger was thrust into his face. Tony looked up at his father, recognizing the look of pure hatred. Howard Stark was angry. "It's your fault, huh?" His father all but screamed. _

_"W-What, dad?" Tony stuttered, looked at Howard with big eyes. "What's happe-" Tony was cut off when a large hand connected with his cheek. Tony's tiny body swung with the slap, ending him on his side, one hand clapped over his bruised cheek. "Da-" Tony gasped for air as a booted foot was swung into his ribcage. _

_"You." _

_"Did." _

_"This." _

_Every word was matched with another kick. Tony's body curled in on itself, his hands instinctively covering his head. "Wh-a-at did I –do-o?" Tony asked, though it came out as a plea. _

_Howard stopped, and Tony thought for a second that maybe he had finally gotten through to his father. _

_Howard dragged Tony up by the collar of his shirt. "You killed your mother."_

Steve once again had to be pulled back by Logan (who was barely restraining himself), to keep from jumping on Loki. "I'll fucking kill you." Steve growled.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Captain Rogers?" Loki smirked, twirling his staff carelessly, "Remember the power I have right now." He said, hovering the sharpened scepter way too close to Tony's throat.

Behind him was Tony Stark, who was writhing and whimpering while clutching at his own shirt and the ground while seemingly unconscious.

"What are you even doing to him, you bastard?" Natasha demanded, holding Clint up, who had been re-gaining consciousness when they entered.

Loki said cockily, "I'm simply letting him re-live some childhood memories, little spy."

The panic button underneath Clint's hand had been mashed so many times, he was afraid he may have broken it. But hell, where the fuck was Phil? They _needed _him. Tony _needed _him.

(Kind of like how Tony had needed Clint)

_"Daddy, please, I don-" Tony was thrown against a wall. _

_"Can you not go to one function- just one- without embarrassing me to death?" Howard screamed in Tony's face, gripping his throat in an alarming manner. _

_"Can you not go through one _day _without getting drunk off your ass?" Tony retorted, his fourteen-year-old sass getting the better of him. His eyes widen and he shakes his head violently as soon as he says it. "I'm sorr-"_

_Tony thinks Howard had stopped breathing for a second. "What. Did you just say to me?" Howard asks, his voice dangerously low._

_"N-Nothin-" Tony sputters before Howard grabs him by the throat and punches him straight in the jaw, and then starts aimlessly punching over and over again before Tony slides to the ground, covering whatever body parts possible. _

_Tony wakes up the next day with only one black eye, a bruised jaw and 2 bruised ribs. _

_(Tony considers it a win.)_

Soon, Tony's whimpers turn into gasps of pain and Loki watches as in only minutes, Earth's mightiest heroes have turned into pathetic, begging imbeciles.

"He's just a fucking kid." The hairy one says.

"Just-fucking hell man, let him go." His old apprentice, the archer says.

"I know you're thinking you've won here, by hurting a helpless little kid, but I swear to the LORD almighty, the second he's out of danger, I'm going to murder you in the slowest way possible." There's the great Captain.

Loki is halfway through laughing when he hears it. His laughter stops immediately and his eyes go wide.

The sound that haunts his nightmares starts reverberating through the workshop.

When he notices the smirks on the rest of the Avengers face's he realizes that its time to end his little game. Tony Stark was going to die.

Loki was swinging his scepter towards Tony's throat when a massive green force rams into him, "Hi, puny god."


	5. Not Feeling

**Hellloooo everyone. I'm going to just get on with things but first I just want to say: y'all don't have to read this if you don't like it. I mean, I'm not asking you to leave, but if you're going to just write flames and be rude than frankly, I'd rather you not be here. (in the nicest way possible) **

**As for all of the supporters and fans of this thank you, let's all get married. **

**Also, the name of Thor's hammer is Mjölnir. I used that in here so I just wanted to be sure y'all knew that. **

**I used to take Latin, so I just used what I knew as a sort of sorcery-language for Loki. He says some stuff here so I'll translate as best as I can (because Google translate doesn't do Latin very accurately.)**

**Dimittam de tuus praeteritum- I release you (from your past) **

**Also, I sort of insinuated that Clint had a religious-ish-problem. Uh-no I didn't mean that, I don't really think any of the avengers have beliefs like that (cept' Steve with his whole "there's only one god and he don't dress like that. He fab." thing) so yeah it's not a biggie. Just a stupid line. (that I wrote)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Avengers (sue me) ((wait no please don't)) (((I don't own the avengers))) **

* * *

The second that Steve heard Hulk, he knew that Loki wouldn't be winning this battle. He watched as the Hulk smashed into the evil frost-giant, sickly satisfied at the pained and terrified noises coming from the man.

But Steve didn't allow himself to himself to watch Loki's misery for too long. His attention was immediately turned to the boy writhing and whimpering on the floor. He hesitated for only a second before running to the far side of the room and collected Tony into his arms. Tony didn't struggle, not moving at all, he just continued moaning, his face contorted in pain.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Steve heard Logan yell. Steve looked up to see Hulk bringing Loki up and Logan elongating his claws.

"Logan, stop! We need him to fix this." Steve commanded, authority in his voice even though he was scared out of his mind for Tony.

"You think I don't know that, Blondie? I'm just giving him a little persuasion." Logan said menacingly.

Loki grimaced. "What is possessing you that makes you think that I will fix the little one?" He tried to smirk. "There's nothing I can gain from you?"

"Your life?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You mere mortals cannot kill me." Loki ground out.

A familiar blonde giant stepped into the room, "Maybe they cannot, but I can, brother."

The entire room quieted, and Hulk backed away from him skeptically. "Brother." Loki scoffed. "If you truly believe that, then would you be threatening my life?"

Thor was quiet, and Steve almost ordered Logan to take him down, afraid that Thor was going to switch sides, but Thor recovered quickly, tightening his hand around Mjölnir. "You have hurt this world enough already." He said simply, "You must accept defeat now, or you will regret it profoundly." Thor advised.

Loki's eyes dimmed and he narrowed his eyes before saying lowly, _"Dimittam de tuus praeteritum." _

In Steve's arms, an audible inhale escaped Tony, but his eyes didn't even flutter. His breathing started to even out and finally, his body relaxed in Steve's arms.

Hulk released the frost-giant into Logan's capable hands and lumbered over to Steve's side, dropping heavily near Tony.

Logan growled in disgust, "Fuck no." He said as he smashed the blunt side of his claw against Loki's head, affectively knocking him out.

Thor caught his brother by the arm. "We're going home, brother, for _good_." He said, disappointment clear in his voice. "I assume everything will be…" He looked over to the fragile looking teen in Steve's arms, "…okay without me here for a little."

Natasha nodded, "Are you planning on returning sooner or later?" She asked.

"Sooner. I will not have to await Loki's trial this time." Thor answered solemnly. "I will be back to see that the small one is better."

Clint smiled back, "Damn right you will."

After Thor had left with Loki, Hulk asked Steve tentatively, "Little one better now?"

"Yeah, Hulk. Thanks to you he's better now." Steve said.

Hulk began to walk towards Natasha, who was now tending to Clint's injured head when he turned, "Need Bruce?"

"He would be really helpful to Tony and Clint right now, buddy." Steve nodded.

* * *

Once Bruce was back and dressed, he kneeled over Tony steadily. "I'm not much of a doctor, Steve. I think you should take him to a real bed and we get a real doctor from S.H.I.E.L.D to check him out."

Tony's eyes flickered tiredly as he grabbed at Steve's shoulder. "Stev-"

"It's okay now, kiddo, I swear." Steve sighed heavily and gripped Tony tighter.

"It_ hurt_." Tony whimpers quietly, snuffling in Steve's neck.

The room is deathly silent now, everyone looking at Tony and Steve with different emotions flickering in their eyes.

Bruce's eyes flashed green for a moment before Steve sees him lock his jaw and clench his hands. Clint's eyes were trained on the ground, grinding his teeth together, guilt eating him from the inside. Natasha's eyes were trained on Tony's back, her gaze motherly, but angrier than Steve had ever seen.

Steve bit back a whimper of his own, and rubbed his cheek against Tony's hair, "It's over now, and I swear that it will _never _happen again."

"You don't know that." Tony said quietly, another sniffle escaping him.

Steve said lowly, "I know that as long as I'm around, no one's ever going to hurt you again."

Tony didn't respond this time, he just nuzzled his head into the junction between Steve's neck and shoulder. Steve sighed quietly and nodded to Bruce as he picked Tony up, Tony's legs going around his waist subconsciously.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Natasha asked bluntly after closing the door where Tony was in Steve's bed, everyone agreeing that Tony would probably feel safer there.

Tony's personal doctor was an older man who had started working with S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Tony. The man, Dr. Lawson, answered, "Physically, it's like nothing even happened to him, minus some minor abrasions bruising around the waist. What I'm worried about is the severe emotional damage that seems to have occurred. You and your team said he was "re-living his memories?" Dr. Lawson inquired.

"That's… I mean, that's what Loki said." She said, shaking her head. "But as you know, Tony hasn't confirmed or denied anything."

"Well, that was expected. Given his past…" The doctor trailed off.

"His past?" Natasha tilted her head, feigning innocence. It was about time she figured out what was up with her little _cica. _

The doctor narrowed his eyes slightly before taking a step back and handing her a small stack of papers, "These are confirmations of Tony's diagnosis. The recommended drugs have been ordered and will be here within the hour. I recommend using his dosage as if he was 2 years younger, given his size. There's also a list recommended psychologists and such, if Tony decides to see one. Tell Tony I wish him a good recovery, will you?" And with that, Dr. Lawson walked away briskly.

Natasha blinked at the doctor's quick departure. It looked like her curiosity would continue.

* * *

Clint threw his head against his own headboard as he heard Tony yell out again. Steve had left approximately 30 seconds ago (just to change out of the annoying outfit), and Tony, even in his barely conscious state had noticed immediately and started whining and crying out for his Steve. Bruce was in the room the second Steve had left, which must've calmed Tony a little, but it didn't stop his cries.

Clint hit his head against the headboard again. This was all his fault.

Suddenly, Tony's yells stopped, and that must mean that Steve's back. Clint would've thanked God, but after watching an innocent little kid being torn apart from the inside-out, Clint didn't think any god who let things like that happen was worth thanking.

* * *

Tony just didn't feel.

He didn't feel awful or elated, or anything in between. He simply felt like he was just _there_. He mentally shrugged. This was probably just the drug affecting him. Is this what getting high felt like?

Well, if it was, then getting high is definitely not what it was cracked up to be.

Tony knew that Steve was worried. Tony could feel Steve's fingers shaking slightly as they combed through his hair. He was deftly playing with a thread that was hanging off Steve's jeans.

Steve had left. Granted, it had been for a minute, but Steve had left and it was scary and what if the _memories _came back?

Tony didn't like not feeling.

He felt like something was on his chest and it was hard to breathe and-

-And he see's Steve's eyes and everything just goes _boom. _

It was like being in a dark room, and suddenly the lights go on, and you're blinded for a minute before- wow, it's all bright and alive and beautiful.

It was like building a new creation and nothing will work until- _light bulb_- and the lights start flickering and parts start moving- and wow, it's all bright and alive and beautiful again.

Maybe this isn't good, to be so dependant and reliant and _in love _with someone who will never feel the same way about you.

Tony can't find it in himself to care about that yet.

* * *

The next day was difficult on everyone. Tony slept almost the entire day, sedated for half of it. Steve never left his side, sometimes sleeping, sometimes reading, but never leaving Tony other than to do the necessities. And yes, every time he left the 5-foot range around Tony, Tony would make terrible noises until he returned.

Clint had tried to be in the room with Tony during on of his few lucid moments, but ended up backing out of the room the moment Tony said his name.

Tony then burst into tears and everyone left again except Steve.

(Steve wasn't planning on leaving him again any time soon)

* * *

Tony had changed.

Everyone knew, everyone noticed, but nobody said anything.

It had only been two days since the attack, but Tony had calmed considerably since the day before, and the only drugs he had were painkillers for the bruising around his waist.

Right now, they're all in the large living room. The large T.V. that was hitched onto the floor-to-ceiling windows was turned onto "_Wreck-it-Ralph"_. Tony was sitting on the floor, yet again, this time though he was sitting in Steve's lap, crossways. The two were completely comfortable with the position, both avidly watching the movie.

Nobody had questioned the sudden change in Steve and Tony's new tactile relationship. To the two, it had come as naturally as breathing. Thor had entered the Avengers family in a similar fashion. His calm and collected demeanor in battle and during serious situations disappeared the second he returned from Asgard. Suddenly, the Avengers met the loud, pop-tart loving demigod, afterhours.

Right now, Thor was attempting to braid Tony's short hair, his eyes narrowed in deep concentration.

Logan was on the same long couch as Thor, snoring away.

Natasha's legs were in Bruce's lap as he read from some astrophysics textbook that Fury had suggested he and Tony to read. Clint was next to Natasha, avoiding all eye contact with Tony, looking at the entirety of the rest of the room.

He sighed and wondered if things would ever be the same.

* * *

As it turned out, things slowly started returning to normal.

Well, Steve didn't trust Clint with Tony anymore. Clint tried to explain to Steve and Tony why he walked out, but Steve didn't want to hear it. Somewhere, Steve knew that Clint meant no harm to Tony, but his protective instincts had been at an all-time high ever since a front-giant psychopath endangered_ his_ Tony's life.

His.

(Somewhere, Steve knew his feelings towards Tony were wrong…)

(But were they really?)

* * *

It had been 3 days since the attack. Tony still clung to Steve like there was no one else in his life, and Steve still let him because Tony was still his everything. But when James Rhodes heard about the Loki incident, he decided to make another surprise visit to his best friend.

Steve gave a confused glance to Clint, who bounded over and gave Rhodey a hug, before anyone even said anything. James awkwardly patted Clint's back and pulled away, eager to talk to his friend. "Tony?"

Tony had tentatively hugged Rhodey, and with a nervous glance to Steve, he slowly let his hand fall out of Steve's own. Then, the two friends went out towards the penthouse's lobby.

The second the door was audibly closed, Natasha walked into the room quickly. "Clint, come on, we don't have much time." She said as she placed a laptop on the counter. "Gather around, team."

When Steve saw the browser that was pulled up, he gasped.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_Age: 18.1 years_

_Height: 5 feet, 9 inches_

_Weight: 151.32_

_File: Classified_

Clint was over the computer in seconds, placing a card onto the computer's attached scanner. An ID popped up, one that read, _Cad. James Rhodes_, with a picture of Tony's best friend underneath. Suddenly the screen changed again

_Granted Access _

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_Age: 18.1 years_

_Height: 5 feet, 9 inches_

_Weight: 151.32_

_File: Open_

"Wha-" Steve began to ask.

"I swiped it when I was hugging him. I'm not exactly a touchy-feely guy, cap." Clint said with a "duh" look.

"This is wrong. If Tony wanted us to know he would tell us." Steve said, shaking his head and reaching to close the computer.

A hand caught his wrist. "Look, Steve, I know that it feels wrong, but I think we deserve to know."

To Steve's (and everyone else's) surprise, the hand belonged to Bruce.

Steve gaped at the team.

"Steve, you cannot honestly say that you aren't dying to know. It's not like we're using this for bad. We just feel that we need to know so we can better understand and love Tony, Steve. You know that." Natasha said convincingly.

Steve knew that none of the members meant to hurt anyone, especially Tony. And damn right he wanted to know what happened to Tony- but… "It feels so wrong…" Steve muttered.

"This is the only way, Steve. You know that."

Steve lifted his head and nodded with a loud exhale.

Natasha returned the nod and clicked the button underneath the file that said, "OPEN".

Hundreds of tabs flew across the screen. There were mixtures of doctors' reports, video players, and news articles, each of them containing one common factor. They each had a header that somehow concluded Tony Stark's name.

The two spies made quick work of closing off the already known and obsolete data (Awards, baby records, business plans, etc). Soon the only things they had left were 3 videos, 2 news articles and tons and tons of doctors' assessment.

The room was silent once more.

"Okay… well I guess we should start in order?" Natasha suggests, clicking the first news article, dated to ten years prior.

_Stark Industries heiress, Maria Stark killed in tragic accident _

_Maria Stark tragically died at the age of twenty-seven yesterday, leaving behind her heartbroken family of two: her only son Tony and her adoring husband Howard. The family has chosen to have a quiet, private funeral, with only family invited._

Steve didn't read anymore. He had read this article before, as well as the following. Both of the articles were about Tony's parent's deaths. Both newspapers expressed them as tragic accidents, and went on to express their condolences half-heartedly.

The videos were another story.

* * *

The camera was obviously being held secretively, judging by the awkward angle and bad quality. There were voices drifted on and off the camera, as it showed feet walking by. There was crying off in the distance, as well as some screams. But the most prominent words were the ones being spoken to the camera holder.

"J, you should check on Tony, I haven't heard from him in a few hours… I just hope Howard told him gently."

"What are you, kidding, Callie? Did you see his face when we saw her body? He looked like he was going to murder someone. I just hope that someone wasn't the little one."

You could still only see the feet of other people, but the two different female voices were distinct.

"That's awful, Shannon. Howard would _never-_"

"Please, Cal, just cause he was kind to you once- right after you finished doing him under the tab-"

The other woman, Callie, screeched, "Shan!"

"Ladies, please. There are much more pressing matters at hand." A male voice spoke for the first time. There was a crisp tone to it, and it reminded Steve of the voice that Tony was working on for his new system.

"Yes, like the fact that Maria Stark killed herself." One of the women remarked. "Now Callie can have him all to herself."

The Avengers all shared looks of disbelief. Maria Stark did _what_?

What happened to "Tragic Accident"?

"That's sick, Shannon." Callie said, sounding disgusted.

"Just go, Jarvis." Shannon sighs, her feet moving along with another pair, disappearing from the screen. The man named Jarvis walked, quite fast, to what seemed to be the far side of the house. He knocked on a large door in the middle of a hallway.

There was a rustling sound behind the door, but other than that the room seemed completely silent.

"Mister Anthony? The man named Jarvis called out.

There was no response for a while until, "Jarv-vis?" A heartbreaking sound followed. Jarvis slowly opened the door.

Steve nearly blacked out when Tony's tiny face came onto the screen. Each of the Avengers seemed to take a step back.

The tiny face on the screen was unnaturally bruised and bloodied. The camera only caught it for a second, but it was enough for the Avengers to see.

The left side of his face was completely red and purple and his arms were in the same condition.

"M-mister…"

"Jarvis, it's okay, he's just angry. I understand Jarvis, I understand." Tony says, backing away and sliding down the wall. "I get it, okay?" Tony's tiny voice said, barely audible in the microphone. "It's my fault."

And after a few seconds of silence the video goes off.

It takes a second for Steve to realize that Bruce had long sense run from the room, and Steve thinks he can hear the Hulk's roar in the distance.

Clint doesn't wait for any of the others to have a reaction; he just jumps right into the next video. And then the next.

Both are similar to the first, each filmed on a crappy phone, all by the same man. Each time Tony's a little older, and each time he's a little more injured.

And each time he's blaming himself.

It's worse when they go through the doctor's papers. There are 89 in total. Some are for lesser injuries, and others are for intense surgeries. At least 2 photos (one from the back, and one from the front) accompanied each paper. Sometimes there are more, depending on how bad the injury is. Each of the 89 papers was signed by Tony's old personal doctor. The cause of injury section is always left blank.

Steve feels sick to his stomach.

Steve feels like killing Howard Stark.

Steve feels a lot.

* * *

"You didn't."

A broken voice calls out from behind the remaining Avengers.

Steve's heart stops.

They did.


	6. Petey and Jack

**SO wow new chapter. And new character! I'm not sure how much this character will be in the fanfic but I guess we'll see. I really changed up the new character haha I could probably just make him into a OC but I liked the idea of him so :\ Sorry this took so long to update I was really swamped with essays and tests this past week. Anyways I'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes in here, I've done most of this writing at obscene hours of the night/morning. I'll look through and edit in the morning, but right now I've got to get some sleep :\ :\ thanks for barring with me, guys 3**

**Also, fanfiction is being really weird right now and i honestly have no clue why it hates me so much lately, but if its all fucked up then im sorry :(**

**Comment/Kudos/Favorites just make me work faster ((and they make me smile on hard days at school)) so make a gal happy and do one of those things? *bats eyelashes* *smiles awkwardly***

**Disclaimer: No okay I don't flipping own the Avengers stop making me say It it hurts. **

Steve's breath left him in an instant. He opened his mouth to say something- _anything-_ that would justify what they did.

He couldn't come up with anything.

Tony's expression was completely broken. It wasn't the face he had when he was being tortured by Loki, not even one that occurred during his nightmares. His face was portraying complete and utter betrayal from the people he trusted most.

Steve took a hesitant step forward, not knowing how else to fix what he had deliberately broken.

Tony was long gone before Steve could even think about taking another step.

They all saw Rhodey's glance of pure anger before he ran after Tony. Steve thought he was going to murder the entire team right then in there.

(Steve thinks the team might've let him.)

* * *

"They had no right!" Tony yells.

"They had no right." He says again.

"They had _no fucking right._" The eighteen-year-old whispers, laying his head against the grimy bar table. After a moment, Tony whimpers lightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear I'm just so _angry_ right now."

The bartender is probably giving him a weird look when he sighs. "Kid, you do realize that I have no clue as to what in the hell you're going on about, right?" The older man says in this southern drawl and somewhere in the back of Tony's mind, he wonders why the man came from the peaceful south to the vengeful and unforgiving city of New York.

Tony shrugs as well as he can, seeing as he's still hunched over the table.

"Kid…" The bartender pauses for a moment. "Lemme see your ID." He says slowly.

Tony raises his head and glares at the man. He pulls his wallet out and shoves his fake ID at the man, who gives it a hard look before nodding slowly. "Antonius Clark?" He reads off Tony's fake name, raising an eyebrow wearily while handing back Tony's "ID".

"Family name." Tony deadpans. "You can call me Tony." He says, watching as the sun started setting outside the bar.

"Well, Tony, You can call me Peter. What can I get for you?"

* * *

"This is all your fucking fault." Rhodey paces, furiously pivoting every now and then. "Why the hell did you think that it was okay to go into his past like that? What the fuck!?" He vented, absolutely livid.

The Avengers felt stupid. Coulson had warned them specifically about this exact situation and they completely undermined his words. Bruce hadn't been seen since he ran out earlier that day. Natasha shook her head. "It's my fault-" She starts before Clint interjects.

"No it's my fault, too, Nat-"

"It's all of our damn faults!" Logan yelled.

There weren't any objections.

Steve sighed, standing from his crouch on the ground shakily, "Logan's right. All that's important now is that we find Tony."

A bitter laugh sounded from Cadet Rhodes, "Right, well, I can go ahead and tell you that when Tony doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. As you know now he sort of has experience in trying to hide from jerks.

More guilt piled onto Steve. He just wanted to find Tony and grab him and "_sorry sorry sorry"_ Until everything was better again.

Steve fell back into his chair unsteadily before muttering a certain, "I'll find him."

* * *

After about an hour, Bruce was picked up from a couple cities over.

The entire team of the Avengers, Rhodey, Coulson, and a group of about 20 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were spread throughout the city, tearing the entire city apart looking for one boy. Natasha and Clint took the east side along with five agents, Bruce and Thor took the west with five more agents, Coulson with ten agents in the southern area, and Logan and Steve went alone to the north.

They had been searching for almost four hours when the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were recalled back to base, leaving just the Avengers on search. They had already tried filing a missing persons report, but the police wouldn't allow it unless Tony had been missing for more than twenty-four hours.

When they called the station, it had barely been three hours.

* * *

"I mean- like- he's so hot Petey! And he just thinks I'm a fuck- sorry- freaking kid like everyone else and he's also a big freaking jerk who needs to mind his own business! They _ALL _need to mind their own business!" Tony screeches, leaning heavily against the slightly drunk bartender.

The bar had closed a half hour ago but Peter had taken a liking to the young man and decided to take shots along with him.

"I getcha completely, partner. Ever since I moved to this dreadful place all I see is nosy people with their fucked up nosy little noses in others people's busy-ness. It's annoyin' as fuck." Peter says lazily, not sure what he was even saying.

Tony let out a short laugh that turned into a long string of giggles. "You are a genius. National icon." Tony laughed again before stopping and sitting up straight. "Like me! Peter! You are me! We are we!" He giggled again, nearly falling off the barstool.

Peter sent Tony an incredulous look, "I am not you, Antonius-whatever the hell your last name is- I'm not nearly as cute as you." The bartender buried his face in his arms that were resting on the table, "I'm hot and manly."

Tony laughed again, not having any real reason to. "That's what everyone says- the cute thing." He sighs.

"That's good thing, right?" Peter asks, confused.

"No!" Tony yelled, causing Peter to jerk upwards quickly. "I wanna be hot and manly like you and like Steve! It's not fair!" He whined.

Peter scrunched up his nose, "I think you're fine the way you are."

Tony gave him a slanted smile and shook his head. "You're the only one."

"Doubtful." Peter says, putting his head back down on the table.

* * *

"I just don't know where he would've gone." Rhodey says, head in his hands. "He wasn't at his old house, not at SI, I can't think of anywhere else!"

"What about a club or a bar or something?" Clint asked, leaning heavily against the park bench they were crowded around. The night air was chilling but none of them noticed.

"He can't. He's not old enough to get in." Steve responds, scrubbing his face.

There's a laugh from behind him, "You really think that would stop him? He's a teenager with a shit ton of money, nowadays it's easy as hell to get a fake ID." Logan scoffed.

Steve swung around to Rhodey, "Does he have one of those? Would he really go into a bar? Where people could see him? He's not that stupid is he?"

Rhodey glared at Steve, "Don't call him stupid. You guys are the reason he's run away in the first place." Then Rhodey sighs, "He does have a fake ID, but he's never used it as far as I know."

Suddenly, Logan's phone (the one Tony had made him exchange for his '08 razor) rang. It startled everyone in the previous silence. Logan scrambled to see who it was and his eyes widened when he saw the contact:

_Tony mobile_

_Slide to unlock_

"It's Tony!" He says, having to veer away from the hands that tried to snatch it out of his hand. "I've got it! Calm down!" He slid across the screen and hesitantly answered, "Tony?"

There was muffled laughter in the background. "No! I don't want it, Petey!" He heard a voice that may have been Tony's.

"Then why- ugh whatever- um… hello?" A gruff voice said into the phone.

Logan growled, "Who the fuck is this?"

There was a scoff, "Well, you mister… rude… guy- I'm Peter."

There was a squeal of "Petey!" that went ignored.

"And where is Tony, Peter?" Logan asked, loosing his temper.

There was an exaggerated sigh, "With me, obviously. Ant, I think I've got your dad on the phone or something." Peter said away from the phone

"My father's dead." A long laugh came from the background.

"Let me speak to Tony." Logan demanded.

There was a rustling and a whine of "I don't wanna! I don't like them!" from Tony, Logan guessed. Eventually an upset voice answered glumly, "Yes?"

"Tony" Logan sighed, backing away from the once again grabby hands of the other Avengers.

"What do you want?" Tony spat out and Logan reared back at his coldness.

Natasha "At least put him on speaker!" Logan rolled his eyes but complied.

"Where are you, Tony? We've been looking for you for hours." Logan said, sitting on the bench as the rest of the team crowded around him.

There was a slight pause. "Well, that's dumb. I don't want to be found. I have new best friends! Petey and Jack! Tony likes Petey and Jack!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Who the fuck are those people, Tony?"

A long sigh emanated from the phone, "Peter the bartender and our best buddy Jack Daniels!"

Logan huffed out a laugh, "Kid-"

"You're not old enough to drink, Tony!" Steve yelled, exasperated at the same time that Natasha yelled:

"What the hell are you thinking, _Cica_?"

Logan glared, "Tony, it's whatever, just tell us where you are."

Tony didn't respond for another long pause. There was a rustle on the phone and Peter's voice came back, not nearly as tipsy as it sounded when he had called. "We're at the bar on ninth, right next to Tompkins Square."

* * *

When the team arrived at the bar, the bar was completely empty save for Tony and Peter. Steve was the first to walk through the door, scouring the room for Tony. When his eyes landed on the small teen, sleeping almost completely on top the man Steve guessed was Peter. Peter looked like he was in the same state of tiredness, leaning against Tony. Steve reigned in his jealousy as he walked in front of the two.

"Oh, um yeah, I guess this is- uh, yours." The bartender said nervously, nudging Tony forward. "Do you need help getting him ou-" Peter stopped as he watched Steve pull Tony up into his arms seamlessly like he weighed nothing. "Or you could just do that." He said, backing away from Steve, who was glaring at Peter.

Steve didn't say anything, he just held onto the sleeping boy tighter and walked away.

As he was walking he heard Bruce say lowly, "For the record, he's under aged and if you ever see him here around again I suggest you tell me first thing unless you want me to get angry. You don't want me angry"

Peter scoffs, "Alright then, buddy. Hey! Tell him to call me when he's sober enough to hang out!" He says this _tone _and Steve _knows _that the guy is just trying to mess with his head but Steve still turns around he just about _decks _the guy until he remembers Tony in his arms.

Steve lets out a growl that rivaled Logan's, "Stay the fuck away from him."

"Frankly, I think I should be the one saying that to you. Y'all are the reason he ran off, right? Y'all betrayed him or went into his business or some shit like that, huh?" Peter stated, eyes narrowed and voice gravely. The entire room was silent, the air filling with an obnoxious sense guilt. Steve knows the man's right, that he and the other's pushed Tony to do this but _god damn it- _Steve just didn't think cute, adorable, innocent little Tony Stark would ever do something like this. "That's what I thought." Peter said finally.

Steve sent the southern man a dark look before walking out the door briskly, the others following in suit.

* * *

Tony woke up from a dreamless sleep peacefully, the sun flittering through the semi-closed curtains gracefully. Tony took a moment to appreciate the warmth that was completely surrounding him. It was almost peaceful.

Then came the pounding headache along with the rise in his throat. His eyes widened almost comically, throwing the arms that were around him off and in a flash he was slamming his body against the cold linoleum of the bathroom floor, puking his guts out into the toilet. There had been a startled yelp from the bed when he was racing over but he didn't exactly have the time or care to think about that now. He hazily felt a hand rubbing from the back of his neck to the bottom of his spine. He also may or may not have heard words such as, "_you're fine_." "_I'm so sorry." _And "_It'll get better, I promise_."

Once, finally, it did get better, Tony's cheek was pressed against the cold seat of the toilet bowl. He was still moaning unhappily at the shakiness of his body, but he was pretty sure he had gotten all of the grossness out of his system. "God." He whimpers sadly.

There's a sigh coming from the person next to him and Tony decides to sneak a look, even though he's already pretty sure he knows who it is.

Yep. Steve.

"Tony." He says in this distraught and empty voice that makes Tony want to rip his hair out despite the already pounding headache he has. Because this is exactly what he wanted to avoid by not telling the team about his past. He hated the pity. He had gotten through it all alone, right? He didn't have a superhero around then and he survived. He didn't need one then and he certainly didn't need one now.

"No." Tony said quietly, standing shakily to his feet, "I can't- I just can't be near you right now."

He doesn't stand around to look at Steve's heartbroken face.

* * *

Later that same day, Phil Coulson came to check up on the team.

"You messed up. You have to deal with the consequences." Coulson says unhelpfully.

"Phil-" Clint starts.

"No." The agent cuts him off. "I told you all not to go snooping in his past and what do you do? You do exactly what I told you not to!" Coulson says, his voice louder than anyone had heard before.

This time, Steve tried to speak up, "Coul-" But once again, Phil cut him off.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. trusted you with him. I trusted you with him. You're going to make this right if it's the last thing you do. Either for the sake of the Avengers and for the sake of your own sanity, your choice." He said, promptly turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

Around eight that night, Steve knocked on Tony's door. "Tony?"

There were a couple of sniffs from the other side before a red eyes Tony Stark opened the door with an apprehensive look. "Is there something you need, Captain?" He asked, painfully serious. Steve's heart broke a little more.

Steve inhaled shakily, looking down at Tony intently before putting one hand carefully at the back of Tony's neck and brought his head down so that his forehead met Tony's. Steve closed his eyes and whispered, "You."


	7. Parties

***Screams*******

**anhnrefmt4gi45mif4m5jkflm45jfkmjekrglkjrfmj45fjk4l3fl354**

**that is all.**

**Oh no its not. You guys have keyboards for a reason! To comment! Y'all also have little mice and or scrolly pad things for a reason! To kudos and give me love 3 3 (im lonely. Help)**

**Thanks for all of the amazing support!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em'. Never will. **

Tony jerked back at Steve's words. Steve's hand fell away uselessly as he looked down at Tony with wide eyes. "Steve- don't." He gasped out. "I don't- I can't have you saying these things to me just 'cause you- you _pity _me- or something."

Steve gaped at the smaller man. "Tony I'm not-"

But Tony had already slammed the door in his face.

The next day, the entire team ambushed Tony when he thought they had all gone to bed. He was on his way to the elevator, no doubt trying to make a mad dash to the workshop.

"Tony?" Natasha called softly. Tony's shoulders tensed and he shakily turned around. Instead of being met with the reserved and teary 18 year old they had become used to, they were surprised to see angry eyes and shaking fists.

Tony's nostrils flared angrily. "When are you going to understand that I don't want to talk to you?"

A pang went through Steve's heart. "Tony please just listen to us!"

"Listen to you what? Apologize for the fortieth time? Feel bad for me some more? I'm over it. It's done. There's absolutely nothing any of you can do about it now so do what I did and _get the fuck over it." _He growled.

The team all drew back like they were slapped. Did Tony Stark just say,"fuck"?

The fire in Tony's eyes died quickly, releasing his fists. "Sorry." He whispered before turning and quickly going into his workshop.

Each of the Avengers went to bed almost immediately after.

Tony wasn't sleeping. It was hard enough being stuck in your bedroom all day when you're tired, let alone when you're too terrified to sleep. Every time he was about to fall asleep he would jerk awake to maniacal laughter; either Loki's or Howards.

He sighed tearfully, banging his head against his door. Finally it seemed his tiredness, fear, and the past betrayal was getting to him.

"Tony?" Steve called quietly through the door of Tony's bedroom. Not awaiting the response he knew wouldn't come, he quickly said, "The team has some, ah- business in Chicago. So, we don't know when we'll be back, but um…" Steve sighed, leaning his entire body against the doorframe. "I'll miss you- we all will." He moved his ear to the door and he could swear that he could hear Tony's shallow breaths on the other side. "Coulson will be along shortly to bab- just to be here, make sure you're alright, okay?"

There was no response.

Steve nearly whimpered, "Bye Tony."

Once Tony had made absolute certain that each of the Avengers were gone he headed out of his room.

Coulson hadn't arrived as far as Tony knew, so he sent him a quick text, "_I've got a new babysitter, Phil, no need to come over." _

Predictably, Coulson texted back within the minute, _"I'm glad you're with a friend, but I'll still be checking in on you later." _

Tony knew that that was going to be the answer, but it didn't hurt to try. On that note, he dialed a new number onto the keypad. It rung about three times before the familiar southern voice filled the speaker, "Well if it isn't little Ant. I knew you'd call sooner or later." Peter said teasingly.

"You know me best, Petey." Tony teased right back. "So I'm home alone for the next few days an-"

"Wait. You're telling me that those over protective fools are actually leaving you- an eighteen year old kid- alone in a giant tower for a few _days_?"

Tony replied hesitantly. "Yeah? I guess?"

"Hell man! I'm coming over!" Peter said excitedly. "I'll bring the alcohol, you provide the people?"

Tony reared back. "You know I'm not old enough for alcohol. And why do we need other people?"

Peter was silent for a moment. "Are you meaning to tell me that you've never been to a party?"

"I mean… no?"

Peter groaned. "Well, then I'll do the beer AND the people. Be ready by eight o'clock sharp!"

Tony did not like parties.

Tony weaved through the sea of people infiltrating his house. He was only slightly tipsy, but he was afraid of what would happen when Coulson came by to check on him. He was searching desperately for Peter, or any familiar face for that matter. Sure, Tony was fine with the mindless conversations he was used to having at expos and business dinners, but he certainly was not okay with the amount of people in his tower. His breath was shortening, and Tony knew he was on the brink of a full out panic attack. He was calling out hopelessly for Peter, only to be pulled back by a hand on an arm.

An overwhelming sense of terrifying déjà vu overcomes Tony and he spins around quickly with his fist raised.

Peter stands behind him with a worried, slightly scared look on his face. "Tony, buddy, you okay?" He asks, hesitantly putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony immediately buries himself in Peter's arms, earning a small, "Oof!" from the other man.

"Peter." Tony moans sadly. "I want them out. Too many! Too many!" He says hyperventilating.

"What, why? It's only, what? Two in the morning? The night has just begun, little man!"

"Pe-Please, Peter!" Tony gasps.

Peter tightens his grip on Tony, recognizing the short breaths. "Alright Tony, that's fine. Lemme just-" Peter brings his head up and searches for the source of the music. "Do you know where the music thingy is?" Peter asks.

"Jarvis." Tony whispers almost to himself, grabbing Peter's hand and bolting to the panel on the side of a near wall. He rapidly pushed a few buttons and the entire building went dark, save for a pathway of warning lights. When the shouts of complaints and panic started up a few seconds after, Tony nudged Peter expectantly.

"Alright everyone, Party's over!" Peter yells, ignoring the yells of protest. "I suggest you follow those pretty blue lights over to the exit before they turn off and the police show up!"

That had people on their feet in mere milliseconds. There were muffled whispers of, _"shit, where's my left shoe?"_ and _"well at least we got to meet Tony Stark, talk about jailbait!" _and other giggles and groans from drunks passing by on their way out.

"…The police are coming?" Tony asked, his eyes narrowing in panic and confusion.

Peter laughed and leaned towards Tony and quietly saying, "Na, Ant, but it got people to haul ass, huh?"

Tony didn't laugh, but he gave Peter a smile for his efforts.

"So… the mess is probably going to be an issue." Peter said nervously, sitting next to Tony after cleaning off one sofa. Tony looked around his tower and noticed the abundance of red solo cups, lone socks, and the occasional pizza crust.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll have someone come by in the morning."

Peter laughed, "Man, it must be nice being a billionaire. I'd have parties like that every night."

Tony gives him a horrified look, "I couldn't survive through one of those things, I can't imagine having to ever do one ever again."

"Correction, Ant, you couldn't survive through half of one of 'these things.'" Peter laughed. The room is silent for a moment before the bar tender hesitantly asks, "So… why exactly did you 'not survive'? I mean, was it claustrophobia or something?"

The billionaire just shakes his head softly, "I'm just sort of broken, Peter. Something in my wiring just didn't come out right."

Peter paused, "Broken, huh?"

"More like shattered." Tony replied grimly, kicking a cup over so he could rest his feet on the coffee table. "Everyone can see it, and believe me, no one likes it."

"You're wrong, Tony." Peter scoffed. When Tony tried to intervene Peter shot him a dirty look. "I haven't heard one person talk about you badly. Even these strangers! I mean, yeah, pretty much every single one wanted to get in your pants or your bank account, but still."

Tony gave Peter a small smile, "Whatever." He said lightly. "Wanna play Xbox?"

Peter grinned, "Is that even a question?"

When the Avengers arrive home the next day they're a little bit less than furious. They get a call at two in the morning in their hotel in Chicago, claiming that the trustworthy, innocent little eighteen year old they had left at home was currently throwing the biggest party New York has seen since the end of WWII. And sure enough, it's on just about every news channel, the tower's penthouse illuminated in alternating colors and spewing music that was literally pounding throughout the street below. They were about ten minutes from departure when the entire tower went black and within the next five minutes hundreds upon hundreds of people filled the streets below, all trying to either catch a taxi or walk to a nearby bar.

They ended up going back to a restless an angry sleep, only to wake up a few hours later to have a chat with their fundamental advisor.

The avengers were angry when they got that call at 2 AM.

They were even angrier at the pigsty condition of the tower.

It's pretty hard to explain the anger that coursed through them at the sight of Tony knocked out on top of another boy in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Steve heard Logan's (and Bruce's) low growl, but he ignored them, taking another angry (jealous) breath and striding to the couch. He roughly pulled the fully clothed boy out from under Tony, making half of Tony's body fall off the couch, jarring him awake, "Wha- Oh my god!"

Steve recognized the man almost immediately. "I thought I told you to stay away from him." He snarled viciously.

Disoriented, Peter tried to push Steve off, "Fuck off man, you're not his dad or his older brother! You're not anything to him!"

"Oh, and you are…what? The guy who provides him with booze when he's lonely?" Steve retorts cruelly.

"Guys, stop!" Tony says, finally scrambling off of the floor and couch. Still in just his underwear he blushes lightly when all eyes return to him. "Peter's my friend. He's been kind of my only friend ever since—well-"

Peter interrupted, scowling. "Ever since y'all were a bunch of douche bags and-"

"Peter stop." Tony mumbled. "Can you just-" Tony stopped his question. He then _demanded,_ "Let him go." He said, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

Steve dropped peter. His eyes were on Tony, as always. Just this time they were… roaming.

God damn it. Steve silently admonishes himself for falling for an eighteen year old with just about the hottest _everything _that Steve's ever wanted.

Peter has already brushed himself off and picked himself up by the time Steve comes back to reality.

Tony patters over to Peter and says quietly, "You should go. For now." He adds.

Peter nods solemnly, "Yeah." He says shortly.

Tony bites his lip for a second before asking shakily, "Do you not want to be friends anymore?"

Steve immediately feels guilty. If he costs Tony one of his only friends, he'll never forgive him.

Peter laughs for a second before pulling Tony into a hug, "Of course I still want to be your friend, you twink."

Tony hugs him back for a second before Logan escorts peter out, only a little too roughly.

Tony sits on the couch dutifully as each of the Avengers chew him out for succumbing to peer pressure. None of them are harsh though, and each of their words are laced wit silent apologies and pleas for forgiveness.

Tony doesn't say much. Just a couple of "I'm sorry"'s and "I know"'s when appropriate.

When they tell him he can go, he lets them all hug him.

(It's progress, Steve thinks)

The next time Steve sees Tony, it's a little after midnight and they're in the kitchen. "We're going to talk, Tony." Steve says, pouncing on Tony, trapping him against the counter with his two hands on wither side of Tony.

Tony's eyes shifted, trying to find a way out. After pushing against Steve's arms, as if to test their strength. "About what?" He asked quietly. "The party?"

Steve resisted the urge to hug him. "No, about the other day."

"My…. Howar-"

"No." Steve cut him off curtly. He placed his hand behind Tony's neck and gripping it just as he had a few days before, "_YOU _know exactly what I'm talking about." Steve says, emphasizing the "you".

Tony's jaw clenched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Steve retorted.

Tony sighed and pushed on Steve's chest, allowing himself to hop onto the counter. Satisfied, Steve just stepped closer, into the space between Tony's legs. Now that they were just about eye-to-eye, Steve once again put his forehead against Tony's, judging his reaction closely. Tony indulged himself for a moment, closing his eyes and reveling in the comfort of Steve's warmth.

"If this is some sort of plan to make me forgive you then- then- just don't, okay?" Tony said, opening his eyes and pulling away from him.

"No, Tony, that's not at all why I'm doing what I'm doing." Steve said, trying to close the distance between Tony and himself once more.

"Then just what are you doing, Steve?" Tony asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Steve bit his lip for a second, contemplating his next move. "I'm… just-" AndSteve just leans in that little bit more and _finally _collides his mouth with Tony's.

Honestly, it's a little painful at first and Steve has to pull back a little, opening his eyes just enough to see Tony's wide eyes and raised hands. For a terrifying moment Steve thinks that Tony's surprised hands mean that he's going to push Steve away and Steve doesn't think he could even begin to handle that without absolutely dying. But then Steve practically feels Tony melt and his hands land onto Steve's shoulders and Steve hums happily, pulling back for a quick breath, resting his head against Tony's again.

Tony huffs, "This doesn't mean I forgive you."


	8. Steve

**In the last chapter Peter called Tony something that a bunch of people didn't understand so I'm going to go ahead and tell you in the best way I can**

**Twink- a young boy (teen-early twenties) who's skinny with a little bit of muscle and is basically hairless ((Porn definition basically :3)) **

**I'm sorry if this sucks, I wrote it over a long period of time so I hope it all makes sense. Plus I wrote most of it in the wee hours of the night. **

**Anyways, I love y'all!**

**I'm also very open to suggestions. Im kind of in a mid writers block so any help is appreciated :3**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming them, okay?**

Tony wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to forgive Steve.

Steve's starting to wonder if it was better when Tony was ignoring him because ever since Steve had made his move on him, Tony had become a complete tease. Tony actually started coming downstairs to see the team, only wearing Steve's ratty old sweatpants loosely on his hips and nothing else. He would bite his lip and accidentally brush his hand against Steve's shoulder or arm constantly. Steve wasn't sure how long Tony was going to torture him.

Steve thinks that Clint knows, 'cause ever since Steve asked Clint what a _twink _was, Clint hasn't stopped giving Steve these false seductive looks whenever Tony's around.

Just because Tony was showing his face around the Avengers didn't mean that things were normal again. It didn't matter who tried to talk to him, every time someone tried to make conversation he would ultimately ignore him.

This morning, they were sitting at the breakfast bar. Tony sat in between Bruce and Thor, Steve across from him and Logan reading a newspaper next to Steve. Tony was sleepily drinking coffee from his regular mug, and staring blankly at his full bowl of now soggy cereal. Natasha yawned as she walked in the kitchen, "Morning guys." She startled slightly when she saw the eighteen year-old boy sitting at the bar, "Morning, Tony" She said, her voice more soft then it was before.

Tony's eyes shifted to hers for a millisecond before returning to the wall behind Steve's head. She sighed softly before going to sit by Bruce, who gave her a soft smile. Steve raised his eyebrow at Bruce, who just rolled his eyes at the look Steve gave him. Thor munched on one of the seven pop tart packages he had in front of him, completely oblivious to the outside world.

Tony rolled his eyes at something that must've been going on in his head. He grabbed his coffee and hopped off the bar stool quietly stating, "I'ma go call Petey."

Steve huffed unhappily. He didn't like "Petey" one bit. By the annoyed looks on Bruce and Natasha's face he could tell they felt the same.

"I don't like that kid." Bruce muttered. "He's no good."

Steve grunted, agreeing.

Natasha poured coffee into her mug, "He's a bad influence." She grumbled.

"Are we talking about Peter?" Clint asked, falling somewhat gracefully from the air vent above.

Thor startled at the sudden movement to his right, settling when he saw Clint and giving him an amused smile before going back to his beloved pop tarts.

"Yes, Clint. And Welcome." Bruce said, also amused at Clint's antics.

"That kid is a train wreck just waiting to happen." Logan piped up. Steve opened his mouth to agree, but Logan continued. "But-" Everyone groaned silently, "He's Tony's friend. Frankly, he's Tony's only friend other than us and we haven't exactly been great people to him lately." Logan sighed.

Natasha sighed more heavily this time. "You're right." She groaned again, "But that Peter guy hasn't been that great of a person to Tony lately either. He's the one who pressured him into that party!"

"The fact that he was able to be pressured, though, isn't that a problem as well?" Bruce asked.

"He's eighteen, shouldn't he have dealt with peer pressure before?" Clint asked, confused.

Logan rolled his eyes, "He's a kid genius, guys, and Tony finished college seven years before any of the people near his own age. He didn't have any friends to "peer pressure" him."

There was a silence of understanding. "Fair enough." Clint said quietly. "But that doesn't mean that what that Peter kid did was right. And that definitely doesn't mean I like him."

A new voice pierced the air, startling the Avengers, "I'm wounded, Clint." Peter said as he waltzed into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Steve growled lowly, stepping closer to the door that Peter was leaned on. Peter just raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the neighborhood and Tony called me, figured I'd come hang out with my buddy, you know?" Peter said, shrugging. "I think he's still scared I'm gunna up and ditch 'em cause of what happened the other night."

The Avengers each looked away guiltily. Bruce sighed and spoke up, "You may not be our favorite person, but Tony doesn't exactly come across friends too often."

Peter seemed to take that as acceptance and started to walk away before Logan added, "-But if you do end up being the little shit we all think you are, don't even begin to think that I won't rip your throat out."

* * *

Peter was flopped onto the couch in Tony's workshop, bouncing a ball lazily against the ceiling, while Tony worked vehemently on some new idea that had hit him in the middle of multiplayer GTA V. "Tony…" Peter whined childishly.

"Yeah, Petey?" Tony asked and after some hesitation he looked up to see Peter giving him a funny look, "Um, Pete?"

Peter scrunched up his nose and walked towards the workbench Tony was on. "Is that a helmet?" He asked, pointing at the smoldering thing on the desk.

"Well- yeah, I guess it is?" Tony said skeptically, looking at the two eyeholes he had subconsciously created. "Huh, cool."

Peter gave him a grin, "Planning on fighting crime with your buddies upstairs, eh Ant?" Peter started laughing uncontrollably. "Imagine that. You. Fighting!"

Tony huffed and put down his blowtorch, "What's so funny about that?"

"Ant, come on- I mean, you aren't _actually _thinking about that, right?" Peter said with another funny look on his face.

Tony sighed, "No, I guess not. I just- I could fight if I wanted!"

Peter grinned sarcastically, "Sure, buddy."

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Peter grinned as Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Tony sighed. "Truth."

Peter muttered, "Chicken." Before smirking. "When was your first time and who was it with?" Tony blanched, eyes widening. Peter laughed, "What? Was it _that _bad?"

Tony let out a string of nervous laughter. "Um- yeah… it was… it was just… awful."

Peter stopped laughing. "Are you- No… you're a fucking- Oh my god!" Peter burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "You're a virgin?!" Peter was on the ground laughing.

"Peter…" Tony trailed off uncomfortably.

"But you're- you're like- oh my god!" He laughed again, having trouble breathing.

Tony didn't say anything, letting Peter have his laugh. Peter noticed his silence quickly and straightened his facial expression. "I'm sorry, Tony." He said softly after a moment.

Tony gave Peter a kicked puppy look and Peter just about melted. "Geez Ant, I didn't mean it like that I just didn't expect it." He said, his southern accent thickening.

"It's okay, Petey." Tony laughed, shrugging.

* * *

The next time New York had a crisis, the Avengers were struggling.

Not that Tony cared.

Giant lizard things running ramped? Who cares?

Not Tony.

It wasn't like he was curled up in the middle of some S.H.I.E.L.D. room, monitoring every move of every Avenger and enemy.

Tony gasped, "Wolverine! On your six-"

"I've got it kid-"

Tony groaned into the communicator while he watched Logan get thrown into the Statue of Liberty. _Ouch_.

"Fucking hell-" Logan cursed loudly.

"That's why we listen to the little one, Captain?" Thor asked, his voice booming through the communicators.

"Exactly, Thor." Steve answered, humor vague in his tone.

Tony sighed and continued to give the Avengers all the visual help he could, but Tony couldn't help but feel completely and utterly useless.

_One day_. Tony thought whimsically as he watched Steve bash another lizard's head in with his shield.

* * *

Tony smiled half-heartedly at Steve as the team filed back into the tower, each bruised and battered, but clean nonetheless.

"Um-" Tony said as they all made no move to go their separate ways. "oh- kay?" He said, mostly to himself. "Good fight, guys. I'm glad you guys aren't dead." Tony said, smiling crookedly. He spun on his heel and rolled his eyes at the awkwardness of the group. He walked towards the main room, trying to ignore the footsteps of the people trailing behind him.

Tony sat on the large couch, Steve sitting next to him, and Tony really just wanted to touch him.

Was that bad?

Well, Steve did make it clear that he wanted Tony. And no, Tony should not forgive his friends so easily about betraying him, but Steve was just so- Steve.

All beautiful blue eyes and muscles and caring about the little people like Tony.

Steve was _so _Steve.

Tony liked Steve

Steve was pulling Tony closer. It was subtle, and Tony wasn't even sure if the other Avengers noticed. Thor, Logan, and Clint were yelling about some football game that Tony wouldn't even begin to try to understand, while Bruce and Natasha were off in their own world reading different books and sneaking looks at one another.

Steve's hand gently held onto the fabric of Tony's white t-shirt, pulling it closer to Steve's lap. Tony yawned and moved farther from Steve, Tony giving him a playful look as he deposited himself on the side opposite of Steve. Steve bared his teeth childishly, growling friskily. Tony rolled his eyes, mouthing the words, "I'm so scared" with a sarcastic look adorning his face.

Steve raised his eyebrow, standing and walking slowly towards Tony, yawning as well. "You know, Tony, I may just go to bed, long day and all…" He said. Tony's smirk fell, thinking maybe he had lost the flirty banter he had going on with Steve.

Then Steve pounced, grabbing Tony by the belt loops of his black jeans, and pulling him on the ground. Tony grinned as they began to wrestle. Tony fought somewhat valiantly, but Steve and his stupid serum still won, pinning Tony's arms down. They were both breathing heavily, though there wasn't too much of a struggle seeing as Tony was only 150 something pounds. "No fair, you're on steroids." Tony whined.

Steve barked out a laugh, "Hardly. I could've beat you without the serum anyway."

Tony balked, "What? I've seen the pictures Steve- give me _some _credit."

"We were about the same size-"

Lies! All lies!" Tony yelled. Steve laughed again and pulled Tony against him, hugging him a little bit too hard, "Hey over-excessive! Steve! Bullying! Bruce! Bullying!" Tony cried playfully, nipping at Steve's ear.

Steve bit back a groan as Bruce replied. "Right, Captain America bullying Tony Stark, I can totally see that."

"Don't sass me Bruce!" Tony called back, offended.

Steve bit Tony's neck, experimenting with his new position, happy with the small gasp from Tony. Steve pulled back then, smirking down at Tony before getting up and offering Tony a hand, ignoring the sliver of skin showing where Tony's shirt rode up. Tony sighed and took Steve's hand, not letting go when he said, "I think I'm going to bed."

Tony walked off, Steve hand still in his own, and if any of the Avengers found anything weird with the wrestling or them leaving together, they didn't say anything.

When they reached Tony's room, Tony was about to open the door when he turned and said, "Steve- I wouldn't… I don't think I'd really care if you wanted to you know- sleep in here. With me." Tony said, wincing at his own awkwardness. "And I mean sleep, cause frankly you look like shit." Tony's eyes widened, "Good shit! I mean—I'm just… I'm going to stop talking now." Tony said and looked at Steve expectantly.

Steve was smiling widely at Tony's adorable antics, "Yeah. I'd like that, Tony." He said, following the younger boy into his room.


	9. Compliments

**Oh god oh god. **

**So guys I really REALLY shouldn't be writing right now. Not only do I have my permit test on Tuesday (/UPDATE/ I GOT MY PERMIT. 1 QUESTION WRONG BABYS OMG) but I also have a Julius Caesar memorization due Thursday that is FREAKING me OUUUUT. I'm so scared omgomg. **

**Anyway, 2 Sundays ago was my birthday and I'm finally 15 (woot woot) so this is my reverse really late birthday presant to y'all. **

**IF you want to be awesome than you could comment to make my birthday super duper awesome! **

**Suggestions are still super welcomed cause' writers block is a bitch but right now I'm it's bitch and its not fun soooo **help****

**Also I just want to make it explicit that I have absolutely 0 experience kissing and sexual activities and such. Everything I have here is based off of the tons of slash smut I read daily so… I hope its not too awfully awkward… ha…ha… **

**Anyway, most of y'all aren't even reading this so let's just get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stan-Lee is one beautiful possessive motherfucker so the Avengers will never belong to one Mary Claire Warren **

Tony woke up to a warm bed, feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. He yawned, and felt the arms around his waist tighten and a nose nuzzle the back of his neck. Tony let out a small sound of approval, pushing back into the body before he felt- wait… was that…?

Oh god.

Tony fell out of the bed abruptly. "Um-" He stuttered looking wide-eyed at a confused Steve.

"Er… Tony?

"You- um you-"

Steve looked confused for a second before looking down.

Then he busted out laughing.

Tony stared on, completely bewildered and slightly embarrassed, as Steve rolled around on the bed, in tears with his laughter. Tony's blushed and hid his face in his hands, backing away further. "It's not funny." He mumbled.

"Tony!" Steve gasped, reaching out for the younger boy. When Tony hesitantly gave Steve his hand, Steve pulled Tony on top of him, laughing even harder, "It's hilarious!"

"But-" Tony stuttered, "You- you're-" His face heated even more, "Steve!" He groaned, trying to get away from Steve once again.

Steve guffawed, "Say it Tony, I'm what?" Steve quieted comically, "What were you saying?"

Tony clenched his jaw and gritted, "You're… Steve you're _aroused_."

Cue Steve falling into another fit of laughter.

"Steve! Cut it out!" Tony huffed, still trying to pull out of Steve's grip. After a few moments, Steve had calmed down and he let out a breath, smile still high on his face. "You done?" Tony questioned skeptically, eyebrow raised.

Steve exhales loudly, "Yes. I'm sorry, Tony, but- you just act like you've never heard of a morning wood before!" He says, still holding back laughter.

Tony's blush returned full scale. "Well- I just- I didn't expect you to get one from… you know- me." Tony stated while looking away, embarrassed.

Steve grinned warmly before reaching over and forcing Tony to look at him, "For one Tony, you can ask just about anyone and they'll tell you that I'm telling you the honest truth when I say that you're one of the best looking, most beautiful, hottest, sexiest-"

"Steve." Tony interrupted, trying to duck his head.

Tony didn't like compliments.

"-And not only that. Tony, you're also charming and kind and lets not forget that you're also a complete super genius." Steve continued, still forcing the uncomfortable eighteen year-old to meet his eyes. "And those are only a few of the things that I really-" Steve kissed his forehead. "really-" Steve kissed his nose. "-like about you." Steve's lips hovered over Tony's for a moment while Steve gauged his reaction.

Tony's eyes were set on Steve's mouth and his head was pushing against Steve's forehead lightly. Steve smiled genuinely to himself as he brushed their noses together lightly in a slight Eskimo kiss before pressing his lips against Tony's own. Tony sighed happily as he let Steve take control of the kiss. Steve went straight to business pulling Tony fully on top of him, forcing Tony into a straddle position as Steve continued to domineer his tongue into the younger mans mouth. Tony whimpered as Steve grabbed his ass roughly.

Then another body fell onto the bed with them.

* * *

"CLINT! OH MY GOD!"

"…CAN I JUST SAY THAT I FUCKING CALLED THIS ONE?"

* * *

"You were hiding in the air vents?" Tony asked, still in the protective hold Steve had barricaded him into when the "intruder" fell into Tony's room, between his legs. Steve's arms tightened around Tony's middle, "That's freaking… Clint, that's not okay."

Clint's amused and cocky expression faltered, shifting into a slightly guilty smile. "But, it's just… Natasha and Bruce were so sure that Tony was going to make the first move after all that cute wrestling and then the dragging off to the bedroom, but Logan and I just knew that Steve had some dirty, pervy-old man in him!" Clint took a deep breath, "We had to find out somehow!"

Tony gaped at him, "Th-they know? You all _know_?"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Were you really trying to hide it?"

Neither of the two answered. Steve sighed and leaned towards Clint as well as he could with Tony in his arms. "You don't tell _anyone _what you saw until Tony gives you the go ahead, you hear?" Steve clarifies, feeling Tony's stressed shoulders ease.

Clint's mouth hangs open with shock, "What? You can't expect me to see absolute tru-"

He's cut off by a warning growl from Steve, "I expect you to take an order, Hawkeye."

Clint sags in disappointment. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. But when y'all come out of this fucking huge closet, I'm the one who gets to say 'told you so', okay?"

Tony and Steve agreed solemnly.

* * *

"So, things aren't exactly… normal between us anymore." Tony says hesitantly as he pulls on some skinny black jeans that Steve has no idea how he fits into.

Steve grins at the slightly defined upper body of the eighteen year old while biting his lip, "Thank God for that." He says slyly. He walks over and grabs Tony's neck, pulling him into a short, but heated kiss. "Otherwise I couldn't do that."

Tony shoots him a disapproving look as he pulls on a large long sleeved shirt Steve's never seen before. As Steve began brushing his teeth in the master bathroom attached to Tony's room he asked in a muffled voice, "What's black Sabbath?"

Tony gives him a funny look before looking where Steve was pointing at his shirt, and realizing what Steve meant. "Some band Petey likes, I think. It was his favorite shirt when he was younger, but now it doesn't fit him." Tony shrugs, walking into the bathroom and searching for his toothbrush. "Where is my toothbrush?""

Steve pushed own the jealousy he felt at his Tony wearing another man's shirt (especially a man like "Petey") and grinned around the toothbrush sheepishly. "Uh.."

Tony gave him a half hearted glare muttering, "Gross," As Steve finished and handed it to Tony.

* * *

When Tony enters the kitchen, Natasha is yelling at Clint, "You fell asleep!? Now we'll never know who mad-" She's cut off by Bruce clearing his throat loudly. She turns around quickly before smiling warmly at Tony, who's face remains blank. "Oh, hello _cica_."

Tony blinks and gives her a small smile, half raising a hand in a wave.

Tony sat himself down beside Bruce, reaching for his already filled coffee cup.

The room fell back into a somewhat comfortable silence, Bruce casually brushing his hand against Natasha, Clint glowering off in the corner, and Tony inhaling the coffee like it was oxygen.

"Morning, everybody" A very pleased looking Steve waltzed into the room.

There were resounding grunts of greetings. Natasha stared at the big blonde as he practically pranced about the kitchen, not missing how his hand skimmed across the sliver of bare skin between the bottom of Tony's shirt and his jeans, nor the younger man's shiver from the contact.

She narrowed her eyes at Steve when he looked her way after perching himself on the stool next to Tony, who kept his eyes in his coffee mug. Steve just smiled, giving off the annoying aura of _"I know something you don't", _and Natasha wanted to punch him in the face.

Her _cica _was just a baby, after all. He didn't need a 75 year-old war hero in his life until he was at least old enough to drink.

* * *

Hours later, Tony was back in his workshop.

"So you're saying that you don't want me around?" Peter said through the phone.

Tony's eyes widened and stuttered, "I-I'm not saying that! I'm just going to be w-working the entire time and I-I just don't want you to b-be bored"

There was a laugh on the other side of the phone, but Tony couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Tony settled for not answering, trying not to let Peter hear his nervous, shaky breaths.

"Tony. Tony, listen to me. I was just kidding, yeah? It was a joke, I'm not mad or hurt or anything." Peter soothed quickly, recognizing Tony's panic. "Actually, the only thing I am right now is coming over."

"Okay. Good. I miss you." Tony says into the blue tooth quietly. "Just come down to the workshop and avoid the team…. You know how they get."

Peter muttered, "Your damn right I do." Tony could practically hear the eye-roll "All too well."

* * *

Peter somehow successfully got into the tower unnoticed by the rest of the Avengers. He didn't really understand why the team of superheroes didn't like him, but he figured it was something that he would just have to live with. Sure, he understood that he made a bad decision with that huge party, and maybe he shouldn't have deliberately made Steve jealous the morning after (by pulling Tony on top of him when he heard the team entering the tower) but it's not like he ever meant Tony any real harm. The kid was cute and by far one of the nicest people Peter had met since moving north. And yeah, the money and fame is a total plus, but Peter didn't even know about that stuff when he met Ant.

Peter shrugged his shoulders to himself as he strode towards the elevator.

He pressed the button and almost immediately the doors slid open, allowing Peter to enter and quickly press the button labeled "Workshop", and quickly pressing his thumb onto the glowing blue pad that appeared with it. Tony had made that possible the first time Peter went into the workshop. For a kid with trust issues, Ant began trusting Peter pretty early on.

Just as the doors began to close, a muscled arm stopped them from closing.

Peter had an inkling of who it could be.

The good captain had decided to join him. Steve narrowed his eyes at Peter, not taking his eyes off of the man as he pressed the red "HALT" button next to the closed doors. Within milliseconds Peter was shoved up against the back of the elevator.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Peter asked himself sarcastically.

Steve growled at the southern man, "Listen closely, _'Petey'_, I don't trust you with _my _Tony. I can't tell you to stay away cause' for some reason beyond me, he likes you despite the fact that you're a bad influence and completely untrustworthy-"

"So what, you're still hung up over the bar? Or the party? Personally, this just seems like pure, unadulterated jealousy." Peter goads snidely, "That seems very unprofessional, Captain." Peter sneers

Steve snarled, "Why would I be jealous when he's already mine?" He smirked at the confused look on Peter's face. "I don't need to explain anything to you, cowboy." Steve drops the boy to the floor abruptly, quickly barking, "Just believe me when I say that the second you hurt Tony is the second you die." before clicking the "HALT" button off and exiting the elevator.

"Dick." Peter huffed, getting off the ground and brushing himself off as the elevator started moving to its original destination.


End file.
